El artículo de la verdad
by Scry
Summary: La verdad sobre los griffindor y slytherin en la época de los merodeadores... cmo rowling mintió sobre el mundo de harry potter... ¿Y si resulta q sí existe?r&r plissssss!
1. Carta 1

Buenos días/tardes/noches/madrugada/atardecer (cualquier hora que estéis leyendo.) Esta es la tercera historia que publico aquí y espero que os guste, trata de una periodista muggle que recibe una lechuza en la que le ponen que todo el mundo de Harry Potter es verdad y que Rowling no se inventó nada. Pongo un poco verde a Rowling aquí, pero es por que en la historia hace de boba, estúpida y... bueno que es idiota. Espero que os guste la historia y que disfrutéis con ella. Y ya de paso, podéis leer alguna otra de mis historias: "Atracción" o "Mi amor del bosque prohibido". Y... sin más espero que disfrutéis con ella y que dejéis algún review a esta pobre escritora del 3 al cuarto!!  
  
Bsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!!  
  
EL ARTÍCULO DE LA VERDAD  
  
1. CARTA  
  
Miré por la ventana. Un cielo grisáceo tapaba el sol. Estaba en mi despacho, tomando un café y leyendo otra vez el reportaje que acababa de escribir: Las drogas de diseño. Una adolescente que había conocido me había dado la idea y finalmente después de haberme informado lo había escrito, aunque no estaba segura de si le iba gustar a mi jefa. La nueva directora era muy exigente. Después de haber revisado el artículo entero se lo envié en un e-mail. Me levanté y abrí la ventana. Un suave viento agitó mi pelo. Me volví a sentar, aburrida, sin nada que hacer. Dentro de poco tenía que ir a cenar a casa de mi hermana, entonces me acordé de mi sobrinita Jade, tenía 11 años. Ella era la que me había echo leer Harry Potter. En poco más de dos o tres semanas me había leído los siete libros de la colección. Me había convertido en una verdadera fanática. Me asomé a la ventana con intención de cerrarla pero algo me detuvo, fue a lo lejos, una pequeña mancha negra. Miré hacia el suelo, estaba en el décimo piso, así que aquello no podía ser ninguna bomba ni misil ni nada que se le pareciese. Cuando vi lo que era me quedé de piedra y pensé en alguna broma como de la radio o la televisión, una cámara oculta. Una lechuza negra estaba posada sobre mi escritorio, tenía un pergamino atado en una de sus patitas, lo desaté y la lechuza desapareció volando. Me quedé allí quieta, leyendo las primeras líneas de lo que parecía una carta.  
  
_Querida Sarah Whisper,  
  
Me llamo Evelyn Sandfor. Sé que eres periodista de "The National News". Y sé que no te creerás esto, pero poco a poco empezarás a entender y publicarás esto. Yo fui a Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería, hace ya bastante tiempo. Fui en el mismo año en el que Narcisa Malfoy estudió allí. Sé que esto te sonará estúpido, pero ¿a quién no? ¡La maldita Rowling! Publicó todos nuestros secretos en siete libros que se hicieron famosos en todo el mundo. Poniendo a los Slys del lado malo. Porque hoy en día ¿quién no ha oído hablar de Harry Potter? Pues hablando de verdades, esa estúpida mujer no se inventó nada. Todo es cierto, los mortífagos, el quidditch, la magia... todo. Yo lo que te pido es que publiques las cartas que te iré mandando. Contando la historia de cuando yo estuve en Hogwarts y cuando mi hijo estuvo en Hogwarts. Bueno empecemos por el principio:  
  
Yo Evelyn Sandfor provengo de una familia de mortífagos, sangre pura como cualquier Malfoy. Mis padres y los de Lucius eran amigos de infancia y él y yo éramos muy amigos. Mis primeros años en Hogwarts no son muy importantes, quedé en Slytherin como era de esperar junto con Narcisa Black. Lucius hacía un año que se encontraba en Hogwarts en el mismo curso en el que Bellatrix Black, Snape, Lestrange, Crabble y Goyle. Por desgracia también había en aquél lugar un estúpido grupo de Gryffindor al que todo el mundo adoraba. Potter y su panda. Lily, la madre del famoso Harry, y Rowling eran inseparables. De ahí fue como ella sacó toda su información. Como te decía mis primeros años en Hogwarts fueron monótonos. Eso sí, la aburrida de Joanne Rowling no contó toda la versión de lo ocurrido, sólo contaba el punto de vista Gryffindor en todo este asunto. Bueno, pues yo te contaré el punto de vista Slytherin. Cuando pasé a cuarto curso empezaron a tenerme un respeto. Y los chicos de séptimo se solían girar para mirarme. En el mes de diciembre de aquél curso decidimos quedarnos algunos de mi grupo para montar una fiesta. Una muy buena fiesta. Una inolvidable.  
  
- Yo me quedo para buscar novia, no por otra cosa. – Dijo Josh Nott. Era castaño claro, alto y con los ojos verdes. Siempre se quejaba de que no ligaba pero era el más ligón de todo Slytherin (iba a mi clase).  
  
- Bueno Nott, di lo que quieras pero te quedas. Cada uno tiene sus razones de querer hacer la fiesta. – Había dicho Lucius mirándome el escote y sonriendo.  
  
Estábamos alrededor del fuego de Slytherin y hacía mucho calor. Narcisa, Bellatrix y yo íbamos en camisón. Cuando Malfoy dijo eso Goyle rió tontamente y le dio un codazo a Crabble. Pero a mí Malfoy me daba igual siempre decía lo mismo, pero luego se quedaba con su grupito sin acercarse a nadie.  
  
- Las razones dan igual, haremos la fiesta y punto, yo traeré licor, he encontrado un montón en una tienducha en las afueras de Hogsmade. Creo que también nos venderán a nosotros. – Malcom Zabini miraba el fuego hipnotizado mientras pronunciaba estas palabras. Su piel era morena, ojos oscuros, brazos fuertes y musculosos. Era adicto al alcohol y fumaba bastante aunque era uno de los Slytherin más inteligentes que conocía. De repente apartó la vista del fuego y dijo - ¿cuántos días faltan para las vacaciones?  
  
- Dos. – Dijo Crabble.  
  
- Bien, así me dará tiempo de ir a Hogsmade, ¿quién va a avisar a Lestrange?  
  
El pobre chaval llevaba en la enfermería dos noches, Sirius y Potter se lo habían encontrado una noche en la que iba solo y le habían pegado una paliza. ¿Eso Rowling lo mencionó en alguna de sus historias? Creo que no. Nosotros queríamos venganza pero sabíamos que teníamos que espera. La venganza iba a ser dulce, muy dulce y cruel.  
  
- ¡¡Yo!! – dijo Bellatrix poniéndose en pie. Todos los chicos la miraron. Zabini y Malfoy sonrieron, sabían de sobra que Lestrange y ella estaban liados, y les parecía una pena porque Bellatrix era realmente muy guapa. Medía 1.70 era morena, y de ojos verdes, tenía la piel suave, pero se solía enfurecer con rapidez. En esas ocasiones solía ser insoportable e indomable, decían que el único que podía calmarla era Lestrange. Y estaba segura de que era verdad.  
  
Toda la sala se quedó en silencio cuando Bellatrix se fue.  
  
- ¿Invitaremos a gente de otras casas? – dijo Narcisa jugando con un mechón de su rubio pelo y mirando a Josh.  
  
- No lo sé. Podríamos decírselo a algunos, pero no quiero que el grupito de Potter aparezca por aquí. ¡Esos desde luego que no! – Dijo Lucius.  
  
Crabble y Goyle se fueron a la cama poco después, y Zabini tampoco tardó. Yo fui la siguiente en irme dejando a Narcisa con Josh y Malfoy. Me levanté y coloqué bien mi camisón. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Bellatrix con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y dijo:  
  
- Me voy a la cama. Estoy muerta... - pasó a mi lado y me susurró – no veas lo que hacerlo cansa...  
  
Yo sonreí y la seguí. Eran las doce de la noche y estaba empezando a cansarme. Era miércoles y el jueves tenía un duro día. Entré en mi cuarto y cerré la puerta, me metí a la cama y cogí mi diario, cada día contaba lo que me pasaba. (Gracias a eso he podido escribir esto.) Oí cómo alguien entraba en mi habitación y encendía las velas.  
  
- Narcisa, sabes que odio la luz. – Ella y yo éramos las únicas chicas de cuarto.  
  
- ¿Tan femenina me ves? – Oír la voz de Lucius me asustó. No me esperaba que viniera, aunque llevaba varias noches diciéndome que vendría a hacerme una visita alguna noche.  
  
- No te veo femenina, pero no sabía que ibas a ser tú.  
  
- Te dije que vendría. – Corrió la cortina y se sentó en el centro de mi cama junto a mí. – Quiero hacerte compañía y ¿qué mejor que esta noche en la que dudo mucho que Narcisa venga a dormir?  
  
- ¿Dónde está pues?  
  
- Se ha ido con Josh.  
  
Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos fijamente. Lucius y yo lo hacíamos desde que éramos pequeños. Nos podíamos mirar durante horas, era algo así como un concurso quién era el más fuerte de los dos. Quién aguantaba más la mirada. Solía ser yo la que perdía, sus ojos eran demasiado para mí. Pero siempre me habían vuelto loca. Pero aquella vez sostuve la mirada y Lucius se fue acercando. Me tumbó en la cama muy despacio con una mano, casi sin rozarme. Dejé caer mi diario que cayó al suelo haciendo bastante ruido. Lucius se acercó a mi mejilla y sopló, luego me dio un beso. Sopló sobre mi pelo y también lo besó. Sopló casi toda mi cara pero sin tocar mis labios. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa y él lo sabía. Finalmente me besó, y pude vengarme, haciéndole rabiar como sólo yo sabía. La puerta se abrió de golpe y se oyeron respiraciones agitadas. Lucius se levantó corrió la cortina y dijo:  
  
- Lo siento Josh, pero yo ya he elegido este cuarto, vete con Narcisa a otro sitio.  
  
Josh lo miró fastidiado, tenía a Narcisa contra la pared y tuvo que soltarla para salir. Malfoy era muy respetado, y ni siquiera Josh se atrevía a levantarle la voz aunque él ligara más que Malfoy. El único al que Malfoy no habría dicho nada sería a Malcom Zabini, pero este pocas veces solía discutir por algo o alguien. Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado Lucius me volvió a mirar:  
  
- ¿Seguimos?  
  
Aquí termino la parte de hoy. Cada pocos días te enviaré una lechuza explicándotelo todo. Si quieres ponerte en contacto conmigo por cualquier motivo escribe una carta y cuando mi lechuza aparezca átasela a la pata. Espero ver publicado este trocito de vida Slytherin en el periódico de mañana.  
  
Un saludo.  
  
E. Sandfor  
  
_Me quedé de piedra. Con la mente en blanco. ¿Harry Potter existía de verdad? ¿Y el guapísimo Draco Malfoy? ¿Y su padre Lucius? Y si Harry Potter existía de verdad... ¿por qué nunca nadie había mencionado nunca a Evelyn en ningún libreo? Bueno, había que reconocer que ella era de la época de los merodeadores, y de esa época no se menciona a mucha gente que asistiera con ellos al colegio. Salí de mi despacho para dirigirme al de la directora.  
  
- Perdone señora Bedland, he recibido esto debería leerlo, parece muy interesante. Aunque... ¿ha leído usted alguna vez Harry Potter?  
  
- Pues... - la directora de aquél periodicucho alzó una ceja. – Sí, la verdad es que mi hija me obligó a leérmelos.  
  
- Pues lea esto. Creo que podría gustarle.  
  
Salí de aquella habitación dejándole el pergamino encima de la mesa. Si ella leía Harry Potter quizá se creería la historia, pero, una introducción a aquel artículo iba a ser difícil. ¿Quién compraría el periódico? La verdad... si Evelyn no mentía aquél periodicucho se haría realmente rico. 


	2. Carta 2

Hola!!!! Bueno... yo que suponía que esta historia iba a tener más éxito que Famosos Jugadores. Como siempre estaba equivocada. No tengo mucho más que contar, estoy de resaca de tanton dias seguidos de fiesta... así que nada!! Sigo enamorada de mi Legolas... y... creo que eso es todo, exo de menos la rutina del instituto (y los chorvos que hay en él).

Sara Fénix Black: Bueno... teniendo en cuenta que sólo e recivío tu review... me desanima, pero... ¡nada que hacer! Bueno aquí tengo otro capi que espero que te guste... y tranquila que Sirius no estará siempre mal visto.

**CARTA**

Esperé impaciente delante de la puerta de la casa de mi hermana. Jade me abrió sonriendo:

- ¡Tía Sarah! – me dio un enorme abrazo.

- ¡¡Hola cariño!! Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

- Buenas noches Sarah. – Dijo el marido de mi hermana. Se llamaba Duncan. Era un tipo negro, alto y fornido con una sonrisa encantadora. A mi hermana Rachel siempre le habían gustado los negros, y finalmente acabó embarazada muy joven, quizá demasiado. Por suerte Duncan no le había dejado tirada. Cuando mi hermana se quedó embarazada yo tenía 11 años, la edad que tenía ahora Jade.

- ¿Dónde está Rachel? – pregunté limpiándome los pies en el felpudo.

- ¿Dónde crees? – Dijo Duncan sonriendo. – Donde siempre. En el baño: arreglándose...

Jade me siguió hasta el baño donde Rachel se estaba maquillando.

- Si sigues así vas a malcriar a tu hija.

Rachel se giró y me abrazó.

- ¡¡Sarah...!! Tú la vas a malcriar tanto que la mimas... encima ella todavía no se maquilla. – Miró la hora. – Llegas pronto ¿no?

- No. Llego puntual, no como otras...

- ¡¡Mami!! La tía me va a dar una sorpresa...

- Bueno... en realidad no es exactamente una sorpresa... es más bien... como una noticia que puede que te guste... os la cuento mientras cenemos...

Les conté la lechuza que recibí y todo, a Rachel no le gustaba leer por eso le tuvimos que explicar todo paso a paso, pero Duncan y Jade se habían emocionado mucho. Por desgracia no tenía yo la carta ya que se la había dejado en el despacho de la directora. Me dijo que seguramente lo publicaríamos, pero que tenía que omitir algunas partes dirigidas a mí en la carta. La publicaríamos el domingo. Era la una de la madrugada cuando cogí el coche para irme a casa. La calle estaba desierta, y no era para menos... si habría habido gente a esas horas de la noche en las afueras de Londres entonces habría sido algo extraño.

La carta fue todo un boom. Lo leyó tanta gente que pensé que nos haríamos millonarias al acabar la semana. Era jueves y me encontraba en el sofá leyendo algunas cartas que habíamos recibido al periódico a causa de la carta. Muchas de ellas decían que no les había gustado la historia porque no se lo creían pero otras muchas sí se lo creían. Yo no estaba segura, pero pasara lo que pasara seguiría publicando las cartas. Todavía no había recibido la lechuza y casi había pasado una semana. Hacía frío, me levanté y puse la calefacción mientras cogía una manta y me tumbaba en el sofá. Me quedé dormida al instante. La luz del sol me despertó al día siguiente en plena cara, abrí los ojos y me miré al espejo mientras intentaba peinar mi pelo con los dedos. Abrí la ventana del salón y me fui al baño, me duché y lavé el pelo. Me fui a mi cuarto a vestirme pero por desgracia no encontré nada de ropa que me apeteciera ponerme así que anduve por toda la casa buscando algo que ponerme. Finalmente me puse unos pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca ancha. Fui a la cocina me pegué un grito. La lechuza que me había traído la carta la última vez se encontraba allí. ¡¡Menudo susto me había dado!! Le quité la carta al animalito y este salió volando por la ventana, yo no me preocupé por cerrarla empecé a leer precipitadamente. Me senté en una silla alta y comencé mi lectura:

_Querida Sarah,_

_Ya veo que mi carta se ha hecho famosa, espero que todo siga así. Cuando voy por la calle veo a la gente comprando el periódico y hablando de eso, y lo más divertido es que no saben que era yo la autora y me tenían al lado. Bueno pasando a lo importante: la fiesta de los Slytherin, creo que ya te he contado lo más importante de la ante-fiesta. _

_Bueno los profesores aquella navidad no nos mandaron muchos deberes, se podrían acabar en una o dos tardes de biblioteca. Lucius y yo estábamos esperando a Malcom que se había ido a por el alcohol a Hogsmade. Lestrange ya había salido de la enfermería y estaba realmente enfadado, cada vez que nos cruzábamos con los dos Gryffindor Lucius y Malcom tenían que agarrarle para que no les lanzara ningún hechizo en medio del pasillo lleno de alumnos y profesores. _

_- ¿En qué piensas? – Me dijo Lucius agarrándome de la cintura y besando mi cuello. _

_- En Lestrange._

_Malfoy puso cara de asco y dijo con un puchero en la cara:_

_- ¿No pensabas en mí?_

_- ¡Qué inbecil eres! Pensaba en lo enfadado que está con los Gryffindor y en qué les va a hacer._

_- De eso ya hablaremos..._

_Zabini apareció lleno de botellas de licor y dijo:_

_- Si esto no es suficiente os juro que hago una locura. ¡¡Cómo pesa!! – Lucius y yo nos reímos pero le ayudamos con las botellas._

_La fiesta de aquella noche iba a ser espectacular. Algunos Ravenclaw estaban invitados, una Slytherin de tercero les había invitado, estaba saliendo con uno de ellos y les había traído. Encima se decía que aquél Ravenclaw iba para mortífago, se llamaba Jack Parkinson. Y él a su vez llevaría a algunos de sus compañeros. Los Gryffindor tenían la entrada prohibida y los Hufflepuff eran tan estúpidos que ni siquiera nos habíamos molestado en pensar en ellos. _

_Narcisa, Bellatrix y yo estuvimos en el cuarto de esta última pintándonos y vistiéndonos. Cuando yo me estaba atando el sujetador entró la novia del Ravenclaw, se llamaba Meredith, era bastante esnob y estúpida pero... era una Sly. _

_- ¡Hola chicas! – Dijo sentándose en la cama de Bellatrix, la cual no la aguantaba. Narcisa se estaba peinando y Bellatrix se estaba pintando las uñas de verde. - ¡Joder chicas...! Me encanta tu pelo Narcisa... lo que me gustaría a mí tenerlo... - ella era castaña clara, y siempre se estaba quejando de su pelo. Me miró a mí y me sonrió, yo ni le devolví la sonrisa. Lugo miró a Bellatrix buscando algo que decirle, siempre intentaba halagarla. – Me gusta el color de tu pintauñas. – Dijo al fin. Lo único que llevaba puesto Bellatrix era su ropa interior y estaba segura de que si Meredith comentaba algo sobre su ropa interior Bellatrix se lo iba a tomar mal._

_Cuando las tres estábamos listas salimos de allí y nos encontramos con los chicos en los sillones, alrededor del fuego y riéndose de algo. Malcom Zabini tenía una botella en su mano derecha y con la izquierda sujetaba su varita._

_- ¿De qué os reís? – preguntó Bellatrix sentándose en las rodillas de su novio y dándole un beso muy cariñoso y quizá demasiado empalagoso. _

_- De un conjuro que acaba de hacer Zabini sobre uno de los Ravenclaw que están allí. – Miré en la dirección en la que señalaba Goyle, y vi un chico pelirrojo vomitando como si acabaran de dar una paliza enorme. – Dicen que se acostó con la ex de Zabini y claro... todo lo suyo es sagrado como ya sabéis. _

_Zabini había estado con una chica Ravenclaw durante dos años, y hacía poco tiempo Malcom se había enterado de que le había puesto los cuernos con aquel pelirrojo. De repente la música empezó a sonar y la gente se empezó a animar, en aquella sala circular de unos 80 metros cuadrados podríamos ser unos 100. La mayor parte de la torre Slytherin se había quedado y los Ravenclaw que habían venido eran unos 20. Unas dos horas más tarde de que la fiesta hubiera comenzado se oyó un grito. Meredith y yo nos miramos algo extrañadas y nos acercamos al sitio del que el grito había sonado._

_- ¿Qué pasa? – le susurré a Lucius al oído mientras le pasaba una mano por debajo de la túnica. Se giró y se apartó el mechón que se caía sobre los ojos, sonriendo fríamente me cogió de la barbilla y me dijo al oído:_

_- ¿Te acuerdas de que Zabini dijo que haría una locura si el alcohol no llegaba para todos? Pues cuando te has ido he hecho una apuesta con él. Yo le he dicho que no iba a llegar y el que sí. Pero por desgracia a perdido la apuesta. Ahí es cuando entras tú en escena. – Me besó y nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron. Me aparté de él y le dije:_

_- ¿Qué pinto yo aquí?_

_- Pues verás le dije que si perdía tú decidirías su castigo... ¿crucius o imperius durante cierto tiempo para que haga gilipolleces?_

_Me mordí el labio de abajo y miré a Zabini tumbado en el sillón con la botella en la mano y con su otra mano tocándose la frente. Su túnica estaba medio quitada y se le podía ver la camisa... entonces de me ocurrió una idea y me empecé a reír. Malcom me miró y se puso de rodillas._

_- ¡Eve por favor! ¡¡Por favor!! Me hagas lo que me hagas que no sea un rictusembra. Lo odio._

_- Los Sly no suplican. – Dijo Snape._

_Lucius me agarró del culo e hizo que me cayera encima de él:_

_- Rictusembra. – Me susurró._

_- No. He pensado en algo mejor, mucho mejor._

_Me subí a la mesa más cercana y grité:_

_- ¿Cuántas mujeres hay en esta sala?_

_Unas 40 chicas se giraron a mirarme, muy atentas._

_- ¿Cuántas de vosotras querría ver un streaptease? Por que tengo el placer de anunciaros que Malcom Zabini nos va a ofrecer uno en directo. ¡Pero uno completo! _

_Zabini abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Lucius que me miraba contrariado. Pero todas las chicas de aquella sala fueran Sly o Ravenclaw estarían seguras de disfrutar de aquél espectáculo. _

_- ¡¡ZABINI!! ¡¡ZABINI!! – gritaban todas a coro. La música volvió a sonar y Malcom se tuvo que subir a la mesa para hacernos un streaptease._

_- ¡¡Yo no me refería a eso cuando dije castigo!! – Me dijo Malfoy._

_- Pues... creo haber entendido que era yo la que iba a decidir su castigo. – Puse carita de ángel y a Lucius se le pasó el enfado._

_- Bueno... pero por desgracia voy a tener que castigarte... vamos a mi cuarto... por que como comprenderás... ¡no quiero que veas a mi mejor amigo en pelotas! _

_No me pude negar, aunque desde ese día me encapriché con Malcom Zabini. _

_Pensaba que podría describir toda la fiesta en una sola carta pero por desgracia no. No te preocupes todavía la noche era joven. Espero la publicación de la carta no tarde._

_Recuerdos a tu jefa,_

_E. Sandfor_

No estaba segura de si lo hacía adrede o si quería dejar a los lectores con más ganas de leer pero Evelyn estaba cortando todas las escenas en las que había tenido sexo... bueno era normal, a mí tampoco me gustaría salir con un chico que publicaría nuestra vida privada en un periódico. Decidí escribirle una carta a Eve y preguntarle algunas cosas que no tenía muy claras.


	3. Carta 3

Hola gente!! Siento haber tardado tanto en dejar otro nuevo kpi, pero me desanimaba mucho que nadie me dejara reviews, bueno luego empezasteis a dejar, pero yo no podía dejar el kpi x poco tiempo y finalmente ayer iba a dejar el kpi po mi árido ordena no m djaba subir el kpi. Po gracias a nuestro señor (que qeude claro que soy atea, aunque sí mu supersticiosa) se me ocurrió la idea de ir a ksa de una amiga y subir el kpi dsd allí. Y bueno aki estoy cn el kpi subido y todo eso!! Bueno subido cuando lo leáis mientras lo escribo no está subido. Bueno creo que ya está todo por hoy. Y sientiendolo en el alma os repito que no podré actualizar tan seguido cmo ants xq mi ordenador es estúpido. Besos!!

Synn: X los proble de ants ahora mismo no puedo ver tu review que tngo contestado po que no m deja poner bien! Así que bueno que escribo esto pa q sepas que sé que has dejado review, y sí Sarah adelante entrará en contacto con el mundo mágico.

Sakura Radcliffe: Muchísisisisiisisisismas gracias por leer y que te guste!!!!! Besazos!!

PadmaPatilNaberrie: Te prometo que en la primera escena de sexo que escriba te la dedicaré a ti, pero por desgracia no puedo escribir algo que podabía no e experimentado... bueno lo podría escribir, pero desde luego, no quedaría tan bien que como si lo hubiera vivido. Tengo que cambiar el summery de este fik, xq si lo lees no atrae para nada, si se te ocurre alguna idea pa q llame la atención avísame!! Besitos!

Sara Fénix Black: Gracias por tus ánimos!! Yo también espero que tenga mucho éxito la historia... me alegro de que por lo menos guste!! Aunque sea a poca gente!! Besazos wapisimaaa!!

**CARTA**

El sábado a la noche me fui por ahí de fiesta con unas amigas que por desgracia habían leído las cartas y no dejaron de interrogarme sobre todo. Sobre las tres de la mañana me volví a casa. ¡Ya estaba harta de tanto interrogatorio!

Las cartas que publicábamos empezaron a ser un éxito. El miércoles por la noche estaba viendo la TV mientras me comía un helado cuando vi que estaban haciéndole una entrevista a la directora del periódico. Habló un poco de la manera en la que yo recibía las cartas y de que antes poca gente compraba nuestro periódico y que en poco tiempo había habido un boom. Pero eso no era lo importante de la entrevista:

- Y bueno, en cuanto leímos la noticia en vuestro periódico fuimos directos ha hablar con Rowling – decía la periodista que aparecía en la TV – me dicen que ya tienen conexión con ella y que esta ha accedido ha que le hagamos una entrevista. – Apareció J. K. Rowling con una falda azul y una camisa blanca y el pelo suelto. Me dolía que por mi culpa se encontrara en esa situación, pero desde que hice la carrera de periodismo lo primero que aprendí fue que los lectores siempre tienen que saber la verdad.

- Buenas noches Señora Rowling, ¿es verdad lo que dice ese periódico sobre los libros de Harry Potter? – dijo el periodista, un chico moreno regordete y con gafas.

- Desde luego que no. Es absurdo hasta pensarlo ¿cómo va a existir la magia? Y los mortífagos, se notaría que hay gente que muere por las buenas...

- Bueno, las muertes de la gente no las puede negar, con todos los grupos de terroristas que hay...

- Bueno, pero... ¿y esos animales? ¿Creen ustedes que van a existir los centauros, dragones y elfos? – alzó las cejas y esperó una respuesta de parte del periodista que por su parte no tenía ninguna intención de contestar a la pregunta, se giró hacia la cámara y dijo:

- Bueno señoras, señores y niños, ¿cuál de las dos versiones será la verdadera? Les informaremos más adelante, quizá la semana que viene cuando la periodista Sarah Whisper haya recibido la próxima carta.

Apagué la TV. No me había gustado que mi nombre saliera en la TV. Me parecía mucha falta de intimidad. La siguiente carta de Evelyn tendría que llegar el viernes o aquella noche. Me tumbé en mi cama. Pero no conseguí dormirme, di muchas vueltas en mi cama, hasta que al final harta de estar en la cama sin hacer nada me levanté y me puse a escribirle una carta a Eve para cuando llegara su lechuza.

A las tres de la mañana había acabado de escribir por fin la historia. Y me dormí encima de mi escritorio.

Un extraño ruido en la ventana me despertó. Me levanté corriendo y abrí la ventana de golpe. La lechuza entró en mi cuarto, le quité la carta de Evelyn y le puse la mía. Recibir aquellas cartas empezaba a obsesionarme.

_¡Buenos días Sarah!_

_Anoche vi en la TV (yo tengo TV en casa, así me entero de lo que pasa en el mundo muggle) que Rowling salía en una entrevista. Se la veía muy apurada, parecía a punto de tener una crisis de nervios, así que, bueno ella dejó algunas preguntas en el aire que me voy a dar el placer de contestar:_

_1 – Los mortífagos existen de verdad, aunque no son tan malos como ella los pinta. Simplemente tienen una forma de pensar distinta a la de los del resto del mundo. Algún día quizá te explique toda la historia. Los mortífagos, contratan a unos estúpidos muggles (personas no magas) para hacer el trabajo sucio. Aunque desde luego, dejando el mínimo rastro de magia. _

_2 – Todos los animales que Rowling menciona en su libro sí existen, pero los ponen en zonas en las que los muggles no las pueden ver. _

_Y creo que sin más seguiré explicando qué sucedió la noche de la fiesta:_

_Lucius me llevó a su habitación mientras de fondo podíamos oír los gritos de muchas chicas, estaba segura de que Zabini tenía un cuerpazo para morirse... pero por desgracia nunca lo vería... Unos minutos después de entrar en el cuarto de los chicos de quinto recibimos una lechuza. Pensábamos que iba a ser el padre de Zabini, que le mandaba cartas con regularidad, pero pronto nos dimos cuenta que estaba dirigida a Lucius la abrió corriendo y leyó en voz alta:_

"_GUARDAD TODO. VIENEN"_

_Yo no lo entendí pero al parecer él sí. Porque se puso corriendo la túnica que yo le había quitado y salió de la habitación a todo correr, yo le seguí y vi cómo hablaba con Snape y Zabini (que ya volvía a estar medio vestido). Los dos pusieron cara de preocupación y más tarde de mala, muy mala hostia. Zabini guardó todas las botellas del alcohol y Snape y Josh ayudaron a todos los Ravenclaw a salir corriendo y en orden, lo más silencioso posible. Gracias a dios, antes de que salieran Lucius les hizo un conjuro de camuflaje a todos. Cuando se fueron los Ravenclaw, Lucius hizo un gesto a los de quinto, sexto y séptimo y todos ellos se dirigieron al cuarto de los de quinto. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Esa era la pregunta que me volvía loca. Les conté a los demás lo que me había leído Malfoy. Todo el mundo se fue a su habitación enseguida, creo que muchos de ellos lo entendieron, yo por desgracia seguía con la mente en blanco. Parecía que nadie quería explicármelo y eso me enfurecía. Cogí a Bellatrix por el brazo y la llevé a un rincón aparte. Narcisa se quedó mirándonos haciendo como que estaba pendiente de la conversación con Meredith._

_- ¿Qué era eso? ¿Y qué quiere decir?_

_- Hay... la buena e ingenua de Eve, dudo mucho que captes cosas de las que todavía no has oído hablar. – Sonrió maliciosamente y se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara. – Pregúntale a tu novio Malfoy. Él sabrá._

_Se giró y se fue. Narcisa y yo nos quedamos solas en la sala común, Meredith se había ido también. Las dos estábamos en los sillones más cómodos de la sala, mirando el fuego. Entonces fue cuando oímos unos ruidos... "raros". Un ruido de voces hizo que las dos nos levantáramos de golpe. Aquellas voces eran de Dumbledore, de Lionell (el profesor de nuestra casa) las otras voces eran de Potter, Black, Lupin y aquél inepto de Peter. Narcisa y yo nos miramos asustadas sin saber qué hacer. La entrada de nuestra sala común empezó a abrirse y las dos salimos corriendo escaleras arriba a avisar a los chicos que aquellos Gryffindor estaban en Slytherin._

_Entramos en el cuarto algo sulfuradas, Malfoy tenía la varita apuntada sobre Josh que le miraba con odio. Zabini estaba agarrando a un chico de sexto bastante más bajito que él por los brazos para que no saliera en defensa de Josh. _

_- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – dije yo. Todos los ojos de aquella sala se giraron hacia mí. Por un momento me sentí pequeña._

_- ¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍ SANDFOR!! – Me gritó Snape. _

_Empecé a impacientarme. Y claro... cuando me impaciento... soy algo... Sly._

_- Mis queridos Slytherin, ahí afuera tenéis a los cuatro Gryffindor con Dumbledore y con Lionell así movéis el culo y me pedís perdón o abro la puerta y nos encuentran a todos aquí medio borrachos. _

_Malfoy bajó la varita e hizo un gesto para que todos permaneciéramos en silencio. Contó cuántos éramos en la sala e hizo cálculos por cama. Todos teníamos que entrar en aquella habitación sin ser vistos y aparentar ser sólo cinco chicos. Metió a los chicos de sexto y séptimo en las cinco camas. Él se metió en otra de las camas. La manilla de la puerta se movió. ¡Iban a entrar y todavía éramos unas diez personas las que no estábamos escondidos! Narcisa saltó a la cama en la que Lucius se había escondido y me sonrió antes de correr la cortina. Josh y Zabini me cogieron cada uno por un brazo y me llevaron al cuarto de baño. Gracias a dios se encontraba a cuatro pasos y pudimos cerrar la puerta de golpe antes de que abrieran la puerta del cuarto. Los tres nos miramos._

_- ¿Dónde se ha metido el resto del mundo? – susurré._

_- En los armarios. – Dijo Josh Nott mientras ponía su oreja en la puerta para poder oír que pasaba en aquella habitación._

_Malcom y yo le imitamos e intentamos escuchar lo que decían:_

_- Estamos seguros de que iban a hacer una fiesta esta noche. Les oímos hablar sobre ello. – Dijo Peter, bastante valientemente._

_- ¿Caballeros? – la voz de Dumbledore hizo que las demás se calmaran - ¿Señor Malfoy? ¿Está usted ahí?_

_- Ejem, sí señor aquí. – Al parecer Lucius había salido de su cama. - ¿Qué pasa? _

_- Oh... ¿Qué andas pequeño pijo, follándote a mi prima? – la voz de Sirius Black sonó alta y clara. Apreté los puños. Le odiaba. Estaba segura de que Narcisa había asomado la cabeza por entre las cortinas de la cama de mi novio._

_- ¡Black! Salga de aquí. – La voz de mi profesor Lionell sonaba algo molesta. _

_Se oyó la puerta y todo quedó en silencio otra vez._

_- Señorita Black, ¿sabe que no tendría que estar aquí? Se le serán restados treinta puntos por encontrarse en el dormitorio de los chicos y en la cama del señorito Malfoy. Vuelva a su habitación._

_- ¿Y Zabini? – preguntó la voz de Potter._

_Nadie contestó y yo me empecé a poner nerviosa así que se me ocurrió lo que se le hubiera ocurrido a cualquiera en mi situación. Con un fácil conjuro mojé a Malcom de pies a cabeza, le di una toalla y se quitó la ropa. Salió del cuarto de baño y en cuanto cerró la puerta Nott y yo volvimos a apoyar la oreja para seguir oyendo la conversación:_

_- Aquí. Perdone profesor me estaba duchando. – Estaba segura de que Dumbledore estaría mirando con incredulidad a Zabini. – Me sentía sucio, antes Lucius y yo hemos estado entrenando quidditch._

_- Bueno mis queridos Gryffindor, pueden ver que todo sigue en orden. – Dijo Dumbledore._

_- ¿Y Goyle, y Snape? – Dijo Potter – Hay gente en este cuarto aparte de ellos, estoy seguro._

_- Bueno señor Potter, no podemos invadir más su intimidad, mire lo que ha pasado, hemos tenido que restarle treinta puntos a los pobres Slytherin porque el señorito Malfoy estaba bien acompañado. _

_Se oyeron pisadas y antes de que cerraran la puerta se oyó algo: "hijos de puta"._

_Cuando Nott y yo abrimos la puerta ya se habían ido. Las cabezas empezaron a aparecer poco a poco de entre las camas. Malfoy miraba al suelo._

_- Quiero hablar contigo. – Le dije a Lucius._

_- Mañana – me dijo sin mirarme a la cara._

_Bueno, creo que por hoy eso es todo... como entiendes tengo que mantener a mi público con ganas de más. _

_Besos_

_Evelyn Sandfor _

¡Y tanto que dejarnos con las ganas! Si seguía así nos moriríamos de ganas por seguir leyendo. Miré las hora... ¡mierda iba a llegar tarde! Me vestí y cogí un paquete de galletas para comer en el camino. ¿Algo tendría que desayunar, no?


	4. Carta 4

**Hola wapísimas!! Me alegro de que os guste este fik!!! No tengo nada que contar hoy... sólo que tengo frío y me estoy comiendo un yogurt. Besitos y haber qué os parece este capi!!! Q no os kejaréis que es larguillo...**

**PadmaPatilNaberrie: Bueno la verdad es que antes ponía los capis cada dos semanas, y ahora que tengo tres historias, cada 3, pos la de atracción se acaba ya en ná, sólo le queda un kpi... o... Weno pos sí, menudo putón es la Narcisa, aunque para ella no es más que un juego contra "su mejor amiga". (Cosa d Sly...) Bueno pues sí, cuando escriba de ESO te dedicaré la escena!!!**

**Synn: Bueno para desastre también estoy yo, así que no pasa nada... Bueno en realidad... sí les pillan xq los gry ya suponían que ellos iban a hacer una fiesta y x joderles pues... eso. No es exactamente que no la avisaron era que no le podían decir toda la verdad. Lo de Lucius se explica más adelante, así que trankila que lo entenderás! Bess! **

**4. CARTA**

Cuando publicamos la tercera carta, la noticia de que Harry Potter no era ninguna farsa fue un boom, la gente empezó a creérselo de verdad, y a esas alturas yo también me lo creía. Tenía ganas de conocer a Evelyn, era ella la que había comenzado todo. No dejaban de lloverme entrevistas de trabajo. Sólo y simplemente porque recibía cartas de una bruja. Ya me podría haber pasado cuando intenté ser reportera en "The Times". Pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca. Y de todas formas no me iba a cambiar de trabajo. Había empezado en aquél periodicucho. Y era aquél periódico al que iba a llevar a la fama.

Ahora cuando salía a pasear por ahí solía mirar a la gente de manera extraña. Algo en mí me decía que cualquiera de ellos podría ser mago o bruja.

El domingo al atardecer me fui a un parque que había al lado de mi casa. Allí se solían celebrar unas fantásticas fiestas en verano, y yo nunca me las perdía, por nada del mundo. Había un banco en el que siempre me sentaba, se encontraba al lado de un viejo sauce llorón en el que solía jugar cuando era pequeña. Mis padres también habían vivido en el barrio, pero cuando mi hermana y yo nos fuimos de casa, se fueron a vivir a España, a Barcelona. Decían que querían aprovechar lo que les quedaba de vida... ¡nunca entendí a mis padres!

Sonó mi móvil sacándome de mis pensamientos:

- ¿Sí?

- ¡Hola guapa! Soy Rachel... esto que... mira nos haces falta como niñera esta noche, Duncan y yo salimos y la niñera habitual nos ha fallado. ¿Te vienes a cuidar a Jade?

- ¡¡Qué harías sin mí!! Menos mal que tienes una hermana pequeña responsable.

Volví a mi apartamento y cogí las cosas necesarias para pasar allí la noche, ya que cuando me hermana decía "salir" quería decir, no pasar por casa hasta el día siguiente. Rachel era maquilladora profesional y trabajaba en la TV. Su marido Duncan era un hombre de negocios y normalmente solía tener los lunes libres.

Aparecí en su casa a eso de las 20.30 Jade me esperaba en la puerta. Era una chica guapísima, y no lo decía solo porque fuera mi sobrina, realmente me parecía muy guapa. Era mulata (madre blanca, padre negro.) No tenía el pelo muy abultado, aunque sí bastante rizado, algunos amigos míos decían que se parecía a una cantante que se llama Beyoncé. Era igual de delgada que su madre (vamos, como un palo) aunque a diferencia de Rachel, Jade no hacía deporte.

- ¡Tía Sarah!

- ¡¡Hola cosita!! ¿Qué tal el día?

- Bien, he quedado con unos amigos y nos hemos ido por ahí a una pista de skate. He visto a unos tíos...

- ¿De qué habláis? – intervino la voz de Rachel asomándose a la ventana de la cocina.

- De tu tema preferido. – Contesté yo.

- ¿Chicos? – dijo mi hermana sonriendo.

- Sí, y encima skaters.

Las dos sonreímos. Desde renacuajos nos habían gustado los skaters, y desde luego ella se había casado con uno de ellos.

Eran las 22.00 y Jade y yo estábamos comiéndonos un helado mientras yo le contaba lo de las cartas de Harry Potter.

- Yo no sé si creérmelo. – Me dijo. – Pero últimamente ando muy alerta por si acaso me encuentro con Harry Potter o alguno de los personajes del libro. Me gustaría encontrarme con Ron, porque me parece la polla.

- Ya, ya pero si echamos cuentas Ron a ti te saca... demasiados años. Creo (si mis cálculos no son malos) que Ron me saca un año.

- ¿Qué crees que habrá sido de ellos? ¿En qué trabajarán?

- ¡¡Tengo una idea!! ¿Qué te parece si escribo una carta contigo a Evelyn?

- ¿Quién es Evelyn?

- La bruja que me envía las cartas. Podrás preguntarle lo que quieras, y cuando reciba su lechuza le pondré la carta en la patita y ella dentro de dos semanas nos contestará. ¿Qué te parece?

- Que coges un boli y escribes todas mis preguntas. – Dijo sonriendo mientras iba corriendo a la cocina a dejar su helado.

Después de varios intentos escribimos una carta que era algo así:

Querida Evelyn,

Te escribo esta carta para preguntarte algunas cosas, verás tengo aquí, a mi lado a mi sobrina Jade, que está muy... digamos intrigada por saber algunas cosillas sobre qué paso con Harry Potter y sus amigos. Esperemos que contestes a las preguntas.

1)¿Harry se ha hecho por fin auror? ¿Y Ron?

2)¿Tienen novia?

3)¿La tienda de Fred y George es famosa?

4)¿Draco Malfoy tiene novia? ¿Y algún hermano pequeño?

5)¿Ron y Hermione están juntos?

6)¿Es Hogwarts tan mágico como parece?

7)¿Qué tal están los profesores?

8)¿Lee Jordan tiene novia?

9)En tu primera carta dices que tienes un hijo... ¿quién es?

Creo que eso es todo, espero que no te moleste contestar a todas estas preguntas, pero es que nos hemos puedo a pensar y tenemos muchas ganas de saber las respuestas.

Era martes a la noche, me tumbé en mi cama, no tenía ni ganas de cenar, había tenido muchas entrevistas. Era algo raro, ya que normalmente era yo la que solía entrevistar a la gente y ahora resultaba que era al revés. Me levanté y cogí un libro de los que tenían en la biblioteca, me tumbé en la cama sin ni siquiera mirar la portada y empecé a leer las primeras líneas. Cerré el libro y miré la portada, mirando los dibujos. El señor de los anillos: la comunidad del anillo. ¿Aquél libro también estaría basado en la verdad? Nunca había pensado en eso. Me levanté y miré todos los libros de mi biblioteca, que creerme en ocasiones pensaba que si los vendía me podría hacer más rica que Bill Gathes (el hombre más rico del mundo.) Alcé la vista y miré todos los libros... muchos hablaban de magia. ¿Y si eran ciertos? ¿Cómo podría salir de dudas? Cogí la carta que Jade y yo le habíamos escrito a Evelyn y escribí esta última pregunta. Si ella no lo sabía dudaba mucho que nadie más pudiera saberlo. Me volví a tumbar en la cama. Tenía calor aunque hiciera frío. Me levanté y abrí la ventana. Llovía a mares y la tormenta estaba justo encima de Londres. Un relámpago hizo que hubiera un apagón y tuve que encender unas velas. Estaba cansada, pero no conseguía dormir. Estaba demasiado volcada en mi trabajo. Siempre lo había estado y creo que siempre lo estaría, pocos novios formales había tenido y realmente me parecía siglos que no tenía una cita como dios manda, por que sí que había conocido a chicos con los que me había ido a pasar una loche loca por ahí, pero ninguno había merecido demasiado la pena. Hubo otro relámpago y vi una sombra en la ventana. Chillé. La sombra desapareció.

El viernes a eso de las 14.00 de la tarde recibí la carta de Eve en mi despacho. Até la carta que Jade y yo habíamos escrito y la lechuza desapareció dejándome el pergamino que Evelyn había escrito. Con una bolsita. Sonreí satisfecha.

_Querida Sarah,_

_Tu carta me hizo mucha ilusión, ya pensaba que no te sentías muy involucrada en este asunto, pero veo que estaba equivocada. Como ves en la pequeña bolsa te he metido un galeón para que te des bien cuenta de que no miento y bueno, contestando a tu pregunta, Rowling no cambió el nombre de ninguno de los personajes, el único personaje a quien cambió el nombre fue a Hermione Granger. Esa chica en realidad se llama Jessica Rowling (¿te suena?) Pues es la hija de nuestra famosa escritora, pero aparte de esto no creo que cambiara ningún otro personaje. Bueno, hoy no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo trabajo con los mortífagos y... bueno ya te enterarás por los periódicos... sigo en el lugar en donde lo dejé._

_Bajé a desayunar a la mañana siguiente al gran comedor, Lucius estaba allí con Snape y Nott. Me senté a su lado y le miré a los ojos, esperando a que él me mirara. Pero no lo hizo. Acerqué mi mano a su cara e hice que me mirara:_

_- ¿Qué pasó anoche?_

_Se movió bruscamente. Y me dijo en un gruñido:_

_- Te dije que hablaríamos de ello en otro momento y ahora no es el momento que yo quiero._

_- Ah... ¡claro! Aquí todo lo tengo que hacer según tú digas... soy tu fiel esclava... - me acerqué a su oído y le dije - ¿pues sabes qué? Tu esclava está asta los huevos de ser tu segundo plato. _

_¡Me fui de allí muy mosqueada y cabreadísima! ¿Quién se creía que era para tratarme así? Entendía que estuviera ocupado con su iniciación como mortífago y sus TIMOS, pero yo no le había hecho nada. Mi mente estaba llena de dudas, ¿qué me había querido decir Bellatrix ayer con que era una ingenua? ¿Y... Narcisa? ¿Por qué se había metido en la cama de mi novio? Me vengaría... eso estaba claro. Estaba segura de que ella y Lucius se habían besado. Entré en mi sala común. Me sentía sucia, cansada y desconcertada. _

_Me di una ducha de agua fría. Me lavé el pelo, y depilé. Oí llamar a la puerta y alguien que entraba. Me quité la toalla de la cabeza y fui a mirar. Me parecía increíble poder tener tanta suerte._

_- ¡Hola Josh! – Dije._

_- ¡Hola Eve! – Me miró de arriba abajo, ya lo tenía en mis manos, le sonreí._

_- ¿Buscas a Narcisa?_

_- Pues... bueno, en realidad buscaba compañía. – Se acercó a mí. _

_Le seguí mirando. Yo no pensaba acercarme a él, quería que él se acercara, luego quizá me sentiría culpable, pero de momento prefería estar segura de que Lucius Malfoy se diera cuenta de que yo también le iba a ser infiel. _

_Nott estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su olor, su respiración. Le miré a los ojos, verdes como las hojas de los árboles en primavera. Se acercó tan bruscamente que no pude ni reaccionar. No sentí nada al besarle. Bueno sí, odio, un profundo odio hacia Malfoy. ¿Cómo podía haber besado a mi mejor amiga? A Narcisa no le reprochaba nada, ya que desde que éramos pequeñas las dos queríamos ser las futuras mujeres de Malfoy, el rubio de ojos grises que estaba forrado. Yo lo conseguí antes que ella, pero no había ganado la victoria. Sólo había conseguido a Malfoy por un tiempo. _

_Nott me quitó la toalla, mientras besaba todo mi cuerpo. Deseé que alguien entrara y nos viera. Pero por mucho que lo deseé nadie apareció durante toda la mañana por aquella habitación. _

_Los días pasaron y las vacaciones de navidad se acabaron, Lucius y yo seguíamos sin hablarnos. Estaba segura de que él sabía que me había acostado con Nott. El pobre Josh se había jugado el cuello haciendo eso, ya que aunque Lucius no fuera tan protector como Zabini también era celoso, y lo que era suyo... no podía ser de otro. Aunque había hablado con Malcom y le había convencido para que no dejara que Lucius le hiciera nada a Josh. Le dije que yo se lo había pedido a Josh. _

_Una noche de finales de enero Lucius vino a hablarme. _

_- Tenemos que hablar Evelyn. – Cuando decía todo mi nombre quería decir que hablar que hablar muy seriamente. – Me senté en uno de los sillones de la sala común y le miré fijamente, esperando una explicación, una respuesta o cualquier cosa que me sirviese para poder perdonarlo. - Mira, tú y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños y nuestros padres nunca nos obligaron desde un primer momento a comprometernos. Mis padres te adoraban decían que eras una niña encantadora, pero una noche que quedaron con los Black para cenar, decidieron que Narcisa y yo nos casaríamos. No es que prefirieran a la una o a la otra, pero tus padres son más liberales que los míos y no querían obligarte a casarte con alguien a quien quizás tú nunca amarías. Así que decidieron dejarte vía libre. Por desgracia tú y yo acabamos saliendo y... bueno, la misma noche de la fiesta, momentos antes de que te llevara a mi cuarto recibí una carta de mis padres diciéndome que tenía que empezar a salir con Narcisa. Por eso quise disfrutar contigo mi última noche, pero los estúpidos Gryffindor me chafaron todo. Yo te seguiré queriendo igual y si una tarde te sientes sola, podrás venir a mi cuarto y... ya sabes. Pero tú y yo no volveremos a estar juntos nunca más._

_La manera en que lo dijo sonó tan fría que dos lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas. Odié a mis padres por no haber hablado con los señores Malfoy de que él y yo podríamos comprometernos. Aunque... habían hecho lo mejor, yo tenía que decidir mi vida, no ellos._

_- Bien... ¿pero siempre seremos mejores amigos verdad?_

_- Siempre. – Dijo sonriéndome. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Lucius siempre había olido bien, pero aquella vez en especial, cuando le abracé sentí su aroma como si fuera la última vez que nos abrazaríamos. – Te quiero._

_- Yo también. Tengo una pregunta que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros... ¿qué fue esa nota que recibiste la noche de la fiesta?_

_- Se puede decir que... tenemos un espía. ¿Cuándo harás tu iniciación como mortífaga?_

_- Este verano._

_- Bien, pues ya te enterarás de todo lo que tiene que ver con ese tema. _

_Desde que Lucius y yo lo dejamos de manera oficial, muchos chicos de distintas casas me pidieron para salir, algunos realmente estaban muy buenos, pero la verdad... no estaba en condiciones de estar con nadie. Josh también me sirvió de mucha ayuda, porque aunque él y yo no nos volviéramos a liar, estuvimos inseparables hasta que acabó mi cuarto curso. Aquél verano me fui de vacaciones con los Black a Francia. (Ya que Narcisa y yo teníamos que hacer nuestra iniciación). Un sitio llamado "La Rochelle". _

_Pasamos los dos meses en una enorme mansión a las afueras de la ciudad. _

_Teníamos vistas a la playa. _

_Una tarde Bellatrix, Narcisa y yo nos fuimos a dar una vuelta a una isla cercana a la ciudad, mientras que Sirius se quedaba cuidando a Andrómeda y a su hermano Regulus. Nosotras decidimos ir a aquella isla en barca._

_- Bueno niñas, ¿nerviosas por ser mortífagas?_

_- No mucho. – Dije yo, mientras sacaba mi varita. Y la deslizaba entre mis dedos, jugueteando con ella. _

_- Yo la verdad, es que no sé si estaré a la altura. – Dijo Narcisa, colocándose bien la coleta que se había hecho._

_- ¡No digas chorradas hermanita! Todos las Black somos diamantes con lo que se refiere a las artes oscuras._

_- ¿Todos? – dije yo poniendo un tono de ironía en la voz._

_- Sirius también. – Dijo Bellatrix amenazadoramente. – Lo que pasa que la casa incorrecta lo eligió. Pero... bueno de momento no os diré nada. Ya lo descubriréis._

_Narcisa y yo nos miramos intrigadas. ¿A qué se refería Bella con eso?_

_Bueno, en mi siguiente carta hablaré de mi iniciación._

_Muchos besos,_

_Evelyn Sandfor_

Realmente si yo hubiera sido Eve, publicaría un libro con el que ganaría dinero, ¿cómo era capaz de dejarnos con esa intriga? Miré la moneda de oro que tenía encima de la mesa. ¡Cuánto me habría gustado ser bruja!


	5. Carta 5

Hola gente... estoy un poco triste con lo que se refiere a esta historia... por que pokita gente la lee... y yo tenía mucho entusiasmo con ella xq me parecía mu... weno que en realidad tenía de todo... tendré que cambiar el summery o algo para que la gente piense que habla de lily o james, o Hermione draco (que al parecer lo de siempre parece que enknta...!!) así que ya veré lo que hago... tendré que dedikr mi tiempo de estudio a esto...!! (a xq yo estudio?) A lo que iba a cnt al unico review!!!

Synn: Yo a ti te tendría que meter en alguna historia, xq con lo mucho que "me sigues"... algo te merecerás!!! Bueno pues sí Sirius en brebes demostrará que es un Gryffindor y un wapisimo adolescente!! Y aunque lo que es la iniciación no habla mucho de ella... en este kpi se ve cmo Evelyn se prepara pa mortífiga! Besines amor!!

**5. CARTA **

Aquella mañana de marzo fue un espanto. Creo que fui la primera y la única que me di cuenta. Yo me desperté como cualquier otra mañana, desayuné delante de la TV y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta: en Madrid un tren había estallado matando a mucha de la gente que se encontraba dentro. Fui corriendo a mi oficina y saqué la carta que había publicado hacía ya tres días. Volví a leer el primer párrafo. Ahí lo decía bien claro. Encendí la TV. Decían que había sido un grupo terrorista del norte de España. Estaba segura de que no, en algunas otras cadenas decían que había sido la misma persona que había hecho que las torres gemelas se derrumbaran. "_Bueno, hoy no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo trabajo con los mortífagos y... bueno ya te enterarás por los periódicos..." _Los mortífagos habían sido los que habían hecho eso. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién había en aquél tren a quien quisieran matar? No podía hacer nada. No sabía a quien acudir, y... me sentí perdida. Nunca me había caracterizado eso de ser fuerte, ni valiente. Lo único que tenía yo era poca cabeza y hacía las cosas antes de pensar. Sólo podía mirar aquella pantalla en la sala de cafés, donde todos los periodistas mirábamos la TV atónitos. No podía quedarme allí, tenía que hacer algo, conseguir información de por qué. Saber por qué, pero no los hecho políticos muggles, quería saber qué había pasado de verdad, la verdad de los brujos.

Había pasado por mi casa a coger el primer libro de Harry Potter, era el único que explicaba con alguna claridad dónde se encontraba en callejón Diagón. Y me daba igual cómo, pero lo iba a encontrar.

Me subí en el metro... tantas estaciones... no la podía recorrer una por una... tenía que ir descartándolas... Me senté en frente del cartelito en el que aparecían todas las paradas y las apunté. Fui descartando las paradas de las afueras. Las que tenia dudas no las que quitaba pero las que sabía que no tenían tiendas en sus alrededores las quitaba también. Finalmente me quedaron unas diez. Una por una me bajé en todas y recorrí 1 km a la redonda. Cuando estaba en la sexta parada de mi lista. Decidí hacer una pausa y comer algo. Comí en un restaurante italiano a eso de las dos de la tarde, todo el mundo se había ido y era la única que estaba comiendo a esa hora tan tardía. Estaba comiendo en una terracita, abrí el libro de Harry Potter y localicé el sitio en el que se tenía que encontrar "El caldero Chorreante". ¡Buf, estaba perdida! Nunca lo encontraría. Poco después trajeron la cuenta, pagué y me fui. Crucé la calle y miré el pequeño restaurante en el que había comido, a su lado había una gran librería, y a su otro lado una tienda de música. Mi cerebro se bloqueó. Volví a leer el libro, aquel pequeño párrafo. ¡¡Era allí!! Estaba enfrente del caldero chorreante. Crucé la acera, bueno, se suponía que... allí se tendría que encontrar, pero no había nada. Miré los números de los lados y los de enfrente, el que faltaba era el quince. ¿Y si hacía como que iba a entrar, como si yo viera el "El Caldero Chorreante"? Me dirigí hacia lo que parecía un muro. Quizá tuviera el mismo conjuro que la estación de King Cross. Cerré los ojos directa a la pared. Cuando los volví a abrir, estaba allí. ¡¡"El caldero chorreante" se encontraba allí frente a mis narices!! No me lo podía creer. Iba a ser una de las primeras cosas mágicas a las que iba a entrar.

- Buenos días, señorita. – Dijo el hombre de la barra: Tom. No era para nada como me lo imaginaba, no era tan viejo como decía el libro.

- Buenos días Tom.

- ¿La conozco? ¿Usted no es de Inglaterra verdad? Conozco a cualquier persona que entra o sale por aquí.

- Pues... vengo de Irlanda. – Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

- Ah... - se agachó cogió un baso y empezó a frotarlo.

- Esto... ¿me podría indicar la entrada al callejón Diagón?

- ¡¡Faltaría más!!

Recé (aunque sea atea) para que él abriera la puerta, pero por desgracia no lo hizo. ¿Cómo explicaba yo que no tenía varita? Fue entonces cuando los ladrillos comenzaron a moverse y un grupo de niños de ocho y nueve años salió de allí, yo aproveché la situación para entrar. Todo era increíble. Mejor que en el libro. Una experiencia realmente mágica. Le pregunté a una anciana por algún lugar en el que podría encontrar "El profeta". Me miró de arriba abajo y me sonrió:

- Coge el mío muchacha, es bueno enterarse de los problemas del mundo exterior.

Le sonreí agradecida y cogí el periódico que me tendía, en primer plano salía el mismo chico que salía en las revistas muggles. Ese con el ojo morado. En enormes letras negras estaba el titular: "**El sobrino de Cornelius Fudge también se hallaba en ese tren." **¿Aquél era el sobrino de ministro de magia? Pobrecito... esperaba que hubiera una solución mágica a todo aquello. En el artículo no decían mucho del por qué de aquel ataque, aunque suponían que aquello había sido una amenaza. Aunque yo estaba casi segura que había sido una amenaza al ministro, si allí se encontraba su sobrino, era que querían algo que él no quería darles y por eso, al no conseguir hacerle daño al ministro en persona, habían dado donde más dolía, es decir en la familia. Me guardé el periódico y miré a mí alrededor: Tiendas mágicas. Y como cualquier muggle haría me puse a curiosear todo, me sentía realmente una bruja ya que me sabía todos los secretos de aquél sitio. Me compré algunos caramelos (fui al banco), un libro de hechizos, un pergamino y pluma. De repente se me ocurrió una idea, era tan evidente que me dio vergüenza no haberlo pensado antes. ¿Por qué no buscaba la tienda de Fred y George? Les podría conocer... me emocioné tanto con la idea de pensarlo que empecé a dar saltitos de emoción. Algunos magos se giraron a mirarme. Pero yo sólo sonreía. Le pregunté a una mujer de unos cincuenta años, llevaba una túnica negra y parecía muy amable aunque no dejó de hablarme sobre lo malo que eran aquellas chucherías para los niños. Caminé en dirección contraria al caldero chorreante y me encontré con ella. "**SORTILEGIOS WEASLEYS**", decía un enorme cartel naranja. Fui a empujar la puerta cuando una niña morena de unos siete años se acercó a mí:

- Hoy es jueves, así que Fred y George no trabajan.

- Me giré y la miré:

- ¿El jueves tienen fiesta?

- Sí, se van a casa de su madre a comer con el resto de su familia.

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes? – me pregunté arrodillándome ante ella.

- Porque son amigos míos. – Dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Así que mañana estarán abiertos? – pregunté esperanzada.

- Sí. Normalmente sí.

- Gracias – dije levantándome y sonriendo.

Cuando salí del mundo mágico fui directa a casa, estaba realmente muy cansada, había sido un día agotador. Aunque antes de acostarme (pues sí, sin cenar, estaba realmente muerta) decidí escribirle a Eve todo lo que me había pasado y lo que pensaba de los mortífagos. Evelyn se estaba contradiciendo, en principio las cartas eran para hacer creer a todo el mundo que los Slytherin no eran malos, que los mortífagos tenían sus razones de atacar etc. Así que quería una explicación.

El viernes no recibí nada, ninguna carta. El sábado tampoco, empecé a preocuparme y se lo conté a la directora del periódico:

- No lo sé querida, estará ocupada.

Gracias a dios el domingo recibí su lechuza, era muy pronto, todavía no había amanecido, pero yo me encontraba leyendo ya que no podía dormir.

_Querida Sarah,_

_Me alegro de que a tu sobrinita Jade le hiciera mucha ilusión que la magia exista. Contestaré a algunas de las preguntas que me hicisteis, a todas no podré, algunas son muy personales... _

_1) Harry y Ron están en su último año en la carrera para convertirse en aurores. _

_2) No sé si tienen novia, aunque he oído que Ron y "Hermione" están saliendo, (son sólo rumores pero te digo lo que sé.)_

_3) La tienda de Fred y George es bastante famosa, muchos dicen que es mejor que Zonko (la de Hogsmade) pero yo nunca he ido así que no sabría decirte. _

_4) Draco está comprometido con Pansy Parkinson, así que no tienes nada que hacer... y es hijo único._

_5) Creo haber contestado ya a esta pregunta. _

_6) Hogwarts no es tan mágico como Rowling lo pinta, bueno realmente sí es mágico, pero yo convivo con la magia desde que nací así que a mí no me parece nada del otro mundo. _

_7) Los profesores están bien, siguen dando clases en Hogwarts como siempre..._

_8) No sé quién es Lee Jordan así que siento no poder ayudarte. _

_9) Y no puedo decirte quién es mi hijo ya que eso es confidencial, quizá algún día te lo diga, pero de momento prefiero mantenerlo en secreto. _

_10) No sé si todos los libros mágicos están basados en verdades, supongo que no. _

_Bueno después de haber contestado a todas las preguntas me gustaría seguir contándote cómo me inicié como mortífaga. Mis padres, los de Narcisa y Bella y los de Sirius se habían ido a "divertirse". Aquella noche nos quedamos los seis solos. Black se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en su cuarto encerrado y sin hablar con nadie. Bellatrix sí que solía estar con nosotras, pero muchas veces su novio nos daba visitas por las noches. Podía aparecerse así que había noches en las que viajaba hasta en lugar en el que estábamos. Narcisa y yo pasábamos la mayoría del tiempo estudiando los hechizos para poder servir al señor y estar a la altura de lo que él pidiera. Lo peor de todo era que no teníamos derecho a hacerlo de manera práctica así que teníamos que memorizarlo, simplemente memorizarlo. Bueno, ahora te tengo que explicar el por qué de querer hacerme mortífaga, ya que estoy segura que no lo entenderás. Mi familia desde la edad media ha odiado a los muggles. Ellos les quemaban en la hoguera por el simple hecho de temer a los brujos que se las apañaban mejor que ellos. Trataron de matarles, quemándoles, cortándoles la cabeza y un montón de atrocidades que no voy a explicar ahora. Pero los brujos empezaron a rebelarse, y aunque algunos sí que apoyaban a los muggles diciendo que era normal que se comportaran así otros empezaron a embrujarles y a tratarles de la misma manera que ellos nos habían tratado a nosotros. Mis antepasados fueron de esos. No amamos a El Señor Tenebroso, simplemente es un buen aliado para seguir, que nos da poder, y nos ayuda a llevar acabo todos nuestros planes. _

_Una tarde al anochecer estaba tan harta de estudiar que salí a dar una vuelta. Mientras caminaba repasaba todos los hechizos. Me senté sobre una piedra (odiaba la arena) y miré el horizonte. Me habría gustado un día poder tocar aquella línea, pero era imposible, sólo era algo óptico. _

_- ¿Estudiando todavía? – me giré. Ahí estaba el estúpido de Sirius. Llevaba una toalla en el hombro y un traje de baño negro y rojo. _

_- Ya ves._

_- Yo me moriría. Y de todas formas, no estudiaría eso ya que no soy de vuestra opinión._

_- ¿Te importaría irte? Incordias. _

_- Tranquila Evelyn._

_- No me llames así, para ti soy Sandfor y encima, ¿con qué derecho me hablas cuando el curso pasado me metiste en un enorme lío? ¿Por qué vinisteis a Slytherin? ¿Estabais celosos de no estar invitados? – dije sonriendo maliciosamente. _

_- No. – Dijo sonriendo a su vez, no pude evitar fijarme en su cuerpo y su sonrisa, en lo perfectamente alineados que tenía los dientes y en su piel morena. ¡Qué le habría hecho si habría sido Sly! – Sólo fue por joder._

_- Pues estamos muy "jodidos" con vosotros, así que ya veréis._

_- Sí, bueno, bueno. ¿Te vienes al agua? _

_- ¿Contigo? Ni hechizada._

_- Bueno... pues te llevo yo, tanto estudiar eres más fría de lo normal. _

_- No me dio tiempo a reaccionar ya que me cogió y tirando la toalla me llevó corriendo al frío agua de la playa._

_- ¡¡BLACK TE MATO!!_

_- ¿Con qué hechizo piensas hacerlo princesa? _

_Salí del agua muy cabreada. Cada paso que daba se oía "chof, chof". Tenía mucho frío ya que las gotas que caían por mi pelo me daban la impresión de estar congeladas. Estúpido gilipollas de Sirius... Me fui directa a casa, me duché y cambié de ropa. Cuando me senté en el sofá del salón con un enorme libro de tapa negra para seguir estudiando y revisando hechizos Black volvió a aparecer:_

_- ¿Qué tal Eve, ya estas seca y caliente? – esto último lo dijo con rin tintín. _

_- Ja-ja-ja. _

_- ¡¡Qué secos sois los Sly!!_

_- Ahí había dado en el blanco, yo no era ninguna seca y no dejaba que nadie se metiera con los de mi casa._

_- Bueno, pero prefiero ser Sly, antes de ser Gryffindor que sinceramente dais más pena que... _

_- Me giré y seguí leyendo el libro. Sabía que Sirius seguía detrás de mí. Sin moverse y mirándome._

_- ¿Qué? – dije finalmente después de 3 o 4 minutos._

_No dijo nada pero se acercó y me susurró al oído:_

_- Realmente el ser Slytherin no te da derecho a tratar a los demás como si fueran una mierda, no te da derecho a insultar a los demás, y no te creas que consigues dominar todo lo que tú quieras por que en cualquier momento podría hacerme pasar por Sly y no te darías ni cuenta. ¿Captas la idea Sandfor?_

_- Sí... - dije girándome y mirándole a los ojos – pero por que tú seas Gryffindor yo no tengo por qué tragarme tus pobres ideas. No tienes nada de Slytherin por que... si no habrías sido de mi casa, ¿no crees?_

_Salió del salón muy cabreado y yo sonreí satisfecha. El hacer que los demás me odiaran era mi especialidad y eso me encantaba. _

_Aquella noche no dormí bien, un montón de hechizos pasaban por mi cabeza... y un asqueroso mosquito no dejaba que durmiera bien... me desperté de golpe y me incorporé, estaba sudando. Aunque realmente no creo que los hechizos ni el mosquito fuera lo que me había despertado. Alguien estaba abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto, muy despacio, para que no lo notara. Y no lo habría hecho si no llego a estar despierta:_

_- ¿Quién es? – pregunté._

_La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Sirius, con la parte de debajo de su pijama puesta. Menos mal que estábamos en la oscuridad por que si no, podría haber visto como yo abría la boca de par en par. _

_- Quiero hablar contigo. – Dijo sentándose en el borde de mi cama. Cerró la puerta y encendió una pequeña vela que depositó en el suelo. – Lo de antes me ha dolido, no voy a decirte que no. Pero... bueno yo sigo teniendo amigos Sly o antiguos Sly. Y bueno, como favor personal te puedo decir cuál será la prueba que el – que – no – debe – ser – nombrado os hará. Realmente te la digo por ayudarte y porque... bueno por que quiero que me elijas a mí._

_- ¿Qué? No entiendo nada. _

_El Señor Tenebroso va a hacer que Narcisa y tú hagáis que uno de vuestros amigos o conocidos pase a vuestro bando. Bueno, pasar del todo no, pero sí convencerlo con buenos argumentos de eso. Narcisa sabe lo que tiene que hacer desde principios del verano, Bellatrix lo sabía y se lo dijo, encima van a hacer trampa por que tu querida amiga va a elegir a Parkinson, el Ravenclaw ese, que todo el mundo sabe que va acabar siendo un mortífago. Así que... bueno creo que es bastante justo hacer que tú me elijas a mí. _

_Abrí los ojos de par en par._

_- No me importa – siguió explicando Black – yo sólo tengo que hacer como que en realidad soy de los vuestros y dentro de unos meses cuando comience mi iniciación decir que no. Sufriré un poco, pero la verdad prefiero que tú asciendas en su rango de favoritas de golpe a que lo haga Narcisa. _

_Nos quedamos los dos en silencio._

_- Gracias - murmuré._

_Lo que me dejó sin habla... de golpe me abrazó. Nunca un Gryffindor me había abrazado y me sentí rara... pero no me disgustó. _

_Creo que te contaré en mi siguiente carta qué pasó con el Señor Tenebroso. Espero tu próxima carta,_

_Besos_

_Evelyn S. _


	6. Carta 6

**Hola amores!!! Gracias x los reviews, que esta vez fueron … aunque lo mío es de peli xq cuando tngo un fik q va bien el otro va mal y viceversa…!!! Pero no pasa nada…!!! Hoy no tengo mucho que contaros akbo de venir de darme una ducha x la calle, y no era precisamente para inspirarme que venía de dar ese paseo. Bueno da igual que me estoy enrollando demasiado xq si os cuento xq fui pues ya… nos dan las uvas. Si queréis saber xq fui sólo preguntarme cuando me dejéis un review, que sólo hay que darle al go y no cuesta nada!!!**

**Safrie: Me alegro que te guste y comprendas la horrible e injusta situación de los reviews… (algunos mucho y otros poco…!!!) bueno, la verdad es que no te voy decir qué pasará entre estos dos… pero… lo irás descubriendo, y realmente… tampoco pasará nada TANNNN interesante cmo para que os importe y voy a dejarlo aki xq ya no m entero ni yo de lo que estoy escribiendo…!!! Besines!!**

**Susi: Me alegro que te guste!! Gracias x tu review!! Que no te dé pena la Rowling q mató a cedric y a sirius…!! (me tenía que vengar) **

**PadmaPatilNaberrie: Oye… ahora que escribo tu nik… de dónde viene el naberrie? Ba no tengo mucho que decirte por q en tu review no me preguntas nada… aki tiens la actualización q espero que no te haya exo esperar mucho!!! Besines!!!!**

**Sin aki tenéis el próximo kpiiiiiiiii!!! **

**6. CARTA**

El viernes estuve muy ocupada y no tuve tiempo de ir al Callejón Diagón, pero el sábado por la mañana fui a buscar a Jade y la llevé conmigo, así podríamos compartir un secreto. Lo primero que quiso visitar mi sobrina fue Honeyducks. Luego la llevé a la tienda de Fred y George, estábamos tan emocionadas las dos por entrar que nos cogimos fuertemente de la mano.

- Buenas tardes, señoritas. – Un chico pelirrojo estaba detrás del mostrador sonriéndonos, tenía muchas pecas y sería un poco más alto que yo.

Jade me agarró de la mano y me susurró:

- Yo creo que es Fred.

Le sonreí, pero no asentí, dudaba que él pudiera ser alguno de los gemelos.

- ¿Ron Weasley? – pregunté.

Él me miró sorprendido pero asintió. Sentí como Jade me apretaba la mano con fuerza. Yo se la solté y me acerqué al mostrador, con intención de contarle quién era yo.

- Soy Sarah Whisper, la periodista que recibe y publica los artículos que envía Evelyn Sandfor. Esta es mi sobrina Jade, ella fue quien me hizo una fanática de Harry Potter y todo su mundo mágico. Y… bueno en realidad… pues el otro día me puse a buscar por todo Londres esta calle, y la encontré y bueno quería entrar a la tienda de tus dos hermanos, por que siempre he querido conocerles…

Respiré profundamente ya que había soltado todo de golpe. Ron me miró y sonrió.

- Si queréis les puedo llamar, es que hoy tenían que ir al ministerio y yo que hoy tengo libre me encargaba de la tienda. – Nos sonrió a las dos. Realmente Ron era tan y como me lo imaginaba, no era muy guapo, pero sí era igual que Rowling lo había pintado en sus historias, era el típico chico que me volvía loca. Tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la barbilla, la larga nariz, y su pelo pelirrojo. Algo me sacó de mis pensamientos, la puerta se abrió y yo me giré a ver quién era.

- Hola Ron, cariño, siento el retraso, pero es que he estado muy atareada, los del ministerio no me dejan en paz y luego está Ginny que me ha pedido que vaya con ella de compras que tiene que…

Se quedó en silencio mirándome.

- ¿Sarah Sandfor? – preguntó.

La verdad aquella situación era de lo más rara o de lo más estúpida. Ron Weasley detrás de un mostrador mirando a lo que parecía un pequeño espejo y hablando con el espejo. Jade mirando todo lo que había en la tienda dando vueltas como si estuviera con un tutu rosa de ballet. Yo en medio de la sala mirando a la chica que acababa de entrar y aquella chica mirándome con su mano abierta esperando a que yo se la estrechase.

- Yo soy Jessica Rowling, encantada de conocerte.

Más que estrecharle la mano, la abracé. Bueno pensaréis que estoy loca, pero qué pasa cuando se te planta delante la mejor amiga de tu héroe de lectura y se sabe tu nombre… Quizá se os haya olvidado pero yo me encontraba delante de la hija de J. K. Rowling y según me había dicho Evelyn ella era Hermione Granger.

La verdad aquél día es uno de los mejores que he pasado, Fred y George aparecieron poco tiempo después. Y los seis nos fuimos a comer por ahí. Ron y Jessica estaban saliendo, lo que no me impidió admirar el cuerpazo de aquél hombre. Fred y George tenían novias formales, o eso dijeron ellos entre risas. Y Jade y yo disfrutamos como niñas aquella tarde. (Ella más que yo, ya que es una niña.) Me contaron un montón de detalles que Eve no me había dado en sus cartas y me di cuenta que era una gente increíble. También les pregunté sobre el ataque de los mortífagos en Madrid y me dijeron poca cosa más, yo ya lo sabía todo.

Le pregunté a Jessica por su madre, me dijo que estaba bien, aunque bastante afectada ya que todo el mundo no mágico se estaba enterando que todos sus libros eran una "farsa". Pero en resumen, que pasé aquella tarde con unos magos increíbles. Nadie me odió por publicar las cartas de Sandfor, dijeron que iba a ser duro que todo el mundo supiera la verdad sobre Harry Potter, pero que no iban a poder hacer nada, todo tenía que seguir su curso.

Nos acompañaron hasta la salida por el Caldero Chorreante, y Fred y George comentaron que el sábado siguiente irían a una fiesta en casa de un amigo suyo con varios de los antiguos alumnos de Hogwarts. Ron y Jessica también iban a ir y quizá Ginny iría. Las "novias" formales de los gemelos también acudirían al evento, y me moría por saber quiénes eran.

- Aunque no estamos seguros de que Harry pueda ir, ayer nos dijo que iba a estar muy ocupado. – Dijo Ron, acercándose para despedirse de Jade y de mí.

- ¡Qué pena! Con la ilusión que me habría hecho conocerle. – Dije yo.

- ¿Y yo puedo ir? – preguntó Jade.

- De eso ya hablaré yo con tu madre. – Le contesté.

La verdad es que prefería que no fuera, por que me tuviera que ocupar de ella, pero si su madre quería ella también tenía derecho a conocer a sus "ídolos".

El lunes por la mañana recibí la carta de Evelyn, yo me encontraba hablando con mi madre por teléfono, así que tuve que esperar un poco para empezar a leerla, ya que si le colgaba de golpe volvería a llamar y empezaría a chillar. Gracias a dios me colgó ella diciéndome que tenía que abrir la puerta que venía el cartero. Mi madre y mi padre estaban divorciados, y mi madre siempre andaba ligando por ahí con cualquiera. A sus 53 años ligaba a veces incluso más que Rachel y yo juntas. Aunque era una mujer muy amable, a mis amigas siempre les había caído bien, y siempre la habían encontrado divertida. (¡¡Eso era por que no era su madre!!)

_Querida Sarah,_

_Veo que eres una muggle muy inteligente. La verdad es que el ataque en Madrid fue por que Fudge no nos da lo que pedimos, tampoco es mucho. Sólo queremos que nos deje entrar en el ministerio en una de las aulas que nos hacen falta para… un proyecto. _

_Bueno, y en lo respecto a Gryffindor y a Slytherin… ¿qué decirte? Es verdad que los Sly no somos unos angelitos, pero lo que yo trato de decir es que los Gryffindor no son perfectos, ni les precede esa buena reputación que tienen de siempre estar del buen lado. Por ejemplo la paliza que le pegaron a Lestrange fue por que sí. Nadie les provocó. ¿Eso es típico de un Gryffindor?_

_Bueno basta de hablar del presente, el pasado siempre me ha parecido mucho más emocionante:_

_Narcisa y yo nos encontrábamos arrodilladas ante nuestro Lord. Las dos habíamos pasado las pruebas escritas, y habíamos conseguido que nos admitiera, aunque teníamos que pasar la prueba en la que teníamos que convencer a alguien para que fuera un mortífago o los apoyara. Para eso nos había dado una semana. Cuando salimos de aquél sitio en el que él se encontraba, Andrómeda, Bella, Sirius y Regulus nos esperaban. El moreno me guiñó un ojo. Y todos volvimos a casa gracias a un traslador. Mis padres estaban orgullos de mí. Ya se podía decir que era de los suyos. Dentro de poco asistiría a la primera reunión "juvenil". Eran misiones que nos asignaban a los más jóvenes, y nos daban información sobre lo menos serio posible, lo que podíamos saber sobre nuestro señor y lo que no. _

_Ya habíamos vuelto de vacaciones. Sirius y Parkinson eran ya partidarios de Voldemort. Y Narcisa y yo éramos unas nuevas aprendices de mortífago. El 28 de agosto teníamos la reunión en la que se nos informaría de todo. Allí se encontraban casi todos los Slytherin que conocía. De quinto en adelante, es decir mi curso._

_- Hola preciosa – me susurró Josh. _

_- ¡¡¡Holaaaa!!! – dije dándole un enorme abrazo. – Te he echado muchísimo de menos. ¿Qué tal tus pruebas para mortífago?_

_- Muy buenas. ¿Y las tuyas?_

_- Bastante bien._

_Los dos nos sonreímos. _

_- ¿Y a mí no me dices hola? – me susurró alguien al oído. Era una voz grave. No supe reconocerla. Así que me giré. Pero no sirvió de nada, ya que iba enmascarado. _

_- ¿Quién eres? – pregunté alzando una ceja._

_No sé por qué, pero estuve segura de que aquella persona sonreía. ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Lucius? Seguramente… aquella era la persona que más había echado de menos en todo el verano. Su frialdad la forma de evadirme, sus miradas tan penetrantes, nuestros juegos de niños… _

_El enmascarado se fue y se subió a la parte más alta de la sala. Era como una sala de conferencias, pero algo así como en un teatro de mal a muerte. _

_- Silencio por favor. – Dijo uno de los mortífagos._

_Todos los demás nos sentamos y nos callamos a la espera de que alguien hablara. _

_- Queridos "aprendices a mortífago" os hemos reunido aquí para poneros al corriente de pequeñas cosas muy importantes que tenéis que saber. _

_Aquél era Lucius, estaba segura. Pero su voz no se parecía la que me había dicho aquello._

_- Todos los que estamos aquí somos de Hogwarts, así que os pondremos al corriente de qué pasa en nuestro castillo y todo eso. Tenemos un infiltrado en Gryffindor, llamado Peter Pettigrew. Forma parte de los amigos de Potter, Lupin y Black. El trío que siempre nos trae problemas, del que todos estamos artos y… por supuesto a los que este año daremos una lección por lo que le hicieron a nuestro amigo Lestrange. – Dijo señalando al enmascarado que estaba a su lado, el cuál se inclinó un poco en forma de saludo. – Ya veréis en lo que hemos pensado, os informaremos más adelante. También nos han informado que Lupin resulta que es un hombre lobo. Así que… eso nos pone la tarea más fácil por decirlo de alguna manera. Bueno, los tatuajes se harán a los que vayan a empezar el séptimo año. Serán hecho mediante un conjuro, duele un poco, pero se pasa rápido. Por favor los del tatuaje pasen por aquí. - Unas diez personas se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta de salida – Los demás de esta sala tenéis que saber que pasáis a las reuniones importantes con vuestros padres y superiores a la vez que terminéis Hogwarts. _

_- Eso es todo por hoy, si tenéis alguna pregunta o cualquier cosa, preguntadnos. – Finalizó Lestrange. _

_Bellatrix levantó la mano. Todo el mundo se giró y Lestrange hizo un gesto para darle permiso para hablar._

_- Se supone que Sandfor ha hecho que Black sea de nuestro lado. Pero vosotros le pensáis meter en la broma. ¿Cómo es eso?_

_Toda la sala quedó en silencio, y muchos me miraron… empecé a odiar la idea de haber metido a Sirius en aquella movida. _

_- Él todavía no hará ninguna prueba para mortífago, sólo está a favor de nuestro señor. Y eso no es una excusa… nada se hace aquí sin recibir nada a cambio._

_Creo que siempre me acordaré de sus últimas palabras: "Nada se hace aquí sin recibir nada a cambio". _

_Besos,_

_Evelyn S._

Dejé la carta encima de la mesa del salón. Bueno, si esa frase era verdad Sirius, Remus y James habrían recibido una buena. Cogí otra vez el teléfono para llamar a Rachel y preguntarle si Jade podría venir conmigo a la fiesta que harían el sábado por la noche.

- ¡Hola cariño!

- Hola Rachel. ¿Te ha contado Jade algo del sábado cuando me la llevé al Callejón Diagón?

- ¿Algo de una fiesta? Sí. No estoy segura de dejarla ir. Sólo tiene 11 años.

- Tú a los 11 años eras peor que ella.

- Por eso mismo, no quiero que su vida sea como la mía. Espero que la de ella sea mejor. Encima la gente que va a estar allí va a ser mayor, bueno de nuestra edad, pero demasiado mayor para ella.

- ¡Déjala! Vamos a conocer a gente de verdad… personajes que pensábamos que eran ficción y son verdaderos, de carne y hueso.

- Sarah… me asustas cuando te pones así.

- ¡¡Joder Rachel!! A tu hija a mí nos encanta leer, quizá es por eso por lo que no lo entiendes, a ti nunca te ha gustado leer, por eso no entiendes el por qué de nuestra emoción…

- Sí, tienes razón no os entiendo. Pero me da igual, mi hija no va a ir de fiesta contigo hasta que dentro de unos años y no hay más que hablar.

- Está bien… pero, si se enfada luego no me llames para que yo la consuele.

- Le colgué el teléfono en las narices, odiaba cuando hacía eso. Que a ella no le gustara no quería decir que a los demás no nos iba a gustar.


	7. Carta 7

Hello cariñitos!!!! Qué tal?? YO mal con resfriado… toda la clase contagiada… todos con kleenex en las mesas!! Q bonito! Me pasa el viernes cuando el sábado kiero ir a una discotek nueva!! Q pok verwenza tienen las enfermedads!!! Da iwal m tomau ya un frenadol (q frena rápidamente los síntomas del resfirado) y… bueno akbo de volver del cine q e ido con mi madre a ver "ocean´s twelve" q no ma gustau nada, poco q ver con la primera peli. Weno creo q nada más interesante (a xq esto era interesante??) que contar…

Revews:

Synn: Aunq no lleguen tus reviews (o no los escribas) yo sé que lees así que trankila!! Con detalles no aburro xq luego al final me acabo aburriendo yo!! La verdad la fiesta que va a haber no va a ser muy allá, kizá un poco sosa… no sé. Pero no va a pasar nada interesante pero he metido un personaje que no podía faltar!!!  bsss!!

KATRINALUMINE: Hola guapa! Me alegro de que te guste! Bss!!

Badfeltongurl: **mira, yo te mato!! cmo m preguntas si no m acuerdo de ti??? TE VOY A DAR UN PLAS!! haber y no te sigas comiendo la cabeza x lo de aberm mentido. kien no ha mentido alguna vez a otra persona?? (yo dsd luego sí e mentido, no sé tú, weno tú sí sé po no m refería a eso... ya me entiends!!)**

PadmaPatilNaberrie: kien se llama en Star wars Naberrie? De pequeñaja era su fan número uno pero a medida que he ido creciendo ya me gustaban menos las películas y no recuerdo quién se llama cómo. Cmo he visto que has levantado muchas pancartas en tu último review he decidido que cmo más que nada te gustan los Potter y quieres que Harry aparezca pues… he decidido que en tu honor Harry aparezca en el kpi que acabo de acabar de escribir hace unos minutos en los que te menciono ligeramente… como la novia de el niño que vivió. No sé cómo llamarte, xq padma no kiero, xq kiero que sea un personaje nuevo. ¿ideas para tu nuevo nombre…? Ah! Bueno al paseo fui xq… fui a darle el regalo de su cumple a una amiga, lo que es algo muy normal. Lo que no es tan normal es que su cumple fue el 28 de junio… y claro llegábams un pokito tarde en lo que se refiere a las fechas… bssss (ay dios mío! Q contestación larga!!)

**7. CARTA**

Ya estaba lista para la fiesta, nunca me había gustado mucho llevar tacones, pero aún así teniendo en cuenta que los magos ya me considerarían rara por no llevar una túnica, era mejor ir por lo menos presentable.

Jessica y Ron vinieron a buscarme con un hombre pelirrojo al volante. Le miré fijamente, intentando identificarle… seguro que era un Weasley. ¿El padre? No, demasiado joven… aunque sí que podía ser… sí ¿por qué no?

- ¿Perdona, tú quién eres?

- ¡Oh, sí! No me he presentado. Me llamo Bill, soy hermano de Ron.

Sin conocerles ya sabía quién era cada uno. Todos eran exactamente como Rowling los describía. Había dado en el blanco. Estaba segura de que podría reconocer a cualquiera.

- Bueno Sarah, no te dijimos en realidad quiénes iban a venir – me dijo Jessica.

- Sí que lo dijisteis. Algunos antiguos alumnos de Hogwarts.

- Sí, y la verdad es que van a venir más que algunos. Seremos casi mil ex alumnos de Hogwarts. La gente se fue apuntando y llegamos a ser esa cifra.

¿MIL PERSONAS? Eso quizá era demasiado… no estaba segura de poder reconocer a toda aquella gente. Y mucha gente que Rowling mencionaba en su libro no la describía así que… ¿qué se suponía que pintaba yo allí? No sabría con quién hablar ni a quien dirigirme ni nada por el estilo.

- Esto… pase lo que pase por favor no me dejéis sola.

- Tranquila cariño. Estando rodeada de magos siempre estarás bien acompañada.

El viaje no se me hizo muy largo y cuando bajamos me dio la impresión de estar en otro estado.

- Jessica ¿dónde estamos?

- ¡En la fiesta por supuesto!

- No, me refiero a sitio para estar. País o región.

- Ah… bueno sólo puedo decirte que estamos a las afueras de Londres. – Me dijo sonriendo.

Me dio la impresión de entrar en una de esas típicas fiestas en las que piensas que todo es mágico. Las puertas se abrieron y la música ya sonaba dentro. Todo parecía dorado y plateado. La gente reía, bailaba y bebía. Rachel tenía razón, Jade en aquél lugar no se habría sentido cómoda. Ya que la verdad era que yo ya me sentía como una marciana en aquél lugar. Con una fina chaquetita puesta, una copa en la mano y mirando a todo aquél mundo atónita.

- ¡¡Ven aquí Sarah!! ¿No querías conocer gente? Te voy a presentar a todo el mundo…

Las gemelas Patil fueron las primeras, seguidas por Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavender, Percy y su novia Penélope, Charlie, Hannah Abbott, Terry Boot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Michael Corner, Lee Jordan (el cual me pareció que estaba buenísimo, si ya me lo imaginaba yo guapo…) Katie Bell, Oliver Wood, Ginny Weasley, los hermanos Creevy, Luna Lovegood y una interminable lista de gente que casi no me recuerdo. Cuando al fin dejé de dar dos besos a la gente me quedé hablando con Ginny, Luna y Dean. Había acertado, Ginny tenía la misma edad que yo: es decir 23 años.

- La verdad es que yo no estoy de acuerdo con esa nueva ley que ha puesto el ministerio, no es normal. – Decía Dean.

- Bueno, eso lo hacen para ganar más dinero y empobrecernos… ¡los muy cabrones!

No tenía ni idea de qué hablaban pero les sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. Luna me miraba fijamente. Y odiaba que la gente me mirara de aquella manera. Giré la cabeza intentando huir de aquellos ojos saltones y tropecé con los de un chico moreno, con músculos, el pelo oscuro al igual que los ojos. Era castaño, se estaba riendo, junto con dos personas que se tenían de la mano. No podía quitarle ojo de encima era demasiado… no llegaba a la perfección ni mucho menos pero aquél tío tenía algo. Quizá sería algún tipo de hechizo, pero estaba segura de que eso no era normal.

- ¿Quién es ese? – Dije cortando a Ginny que estaba discutiendo con Dean sobre la ley del ministerio (todavía.)

- El rubio que está de espaldas es Draco Malfoy, a su lado su prometida Pansy Parkinson.

- No, el rubio no, el moreno que está en frente de ellos dos.

- No creo que le conozcas, sólo se le menciona una vez en todos los libros, es Zabini.

- ¿Blaise Zabini?

- Sí. Joder, menuda fanática que tenemos aquí. ¿Cuántas veces te has leído el primer libro, querida? – me dijo sonriendo. – Te los presentaría… pero es que no me hablo con ellos. Y, no te ofendas, pero dudo mucho que ellos quieran hablar contigo.

- No, si sólo era por preguntar. – Le dije quitándole importancia al asunto, aunque me habría encantado que me lo presentaran. ¿Qué coño tenía aquél mago para que no pudiera quitarle los ojos de encima? Perfecto no era pero… bueno de niña había desarrollado una teoría sobre la perfección de hombre.

Los hombres perfectos son aburridos, y tienes miedo de que te dejen, en cambio con un hombre imperfecto, puedes reír, reñirle e incluso quererle más a causa de que ha hecho un cambio por ti.

Fred y George me presentaron a sus novias: Alicia y Angelina. Hacían realmente muy buenas parejas. La velada no fue muy agitada que se diga, pero fue increíble poder conocer a toda esa gente. Llegué a casa a eso de las cuatro de la mañana. Una lechuza me esperaba en mi cama. Era la de Evelyn. Cogí la carta, aunque no antes de decirle a la lechuza que no se fuera por que quería contestarle a Eve.

_Querida Sarah,_

_Sé que te escribo esta carta muy pronto pero es por motivos de trabajo. Siento no poder contarte mucho, así que sigo con la historia. _

_Había que admitir que desde que Snape se había hecho "mortífago júnior" sus amistades habían mejorado. No creo que cayera mejor, pero la gente lo trataba con más respeto. James Potter y Sirius Black se reían menos de él. Sí era verdad que de vez en cuando se enfrentaban pero no era nada comparado con lo que hacían antes. Aún así Snape tenía mucha rabia acumulada, y fue uno de los primeros en presentarse voluntario para torturarlos. _

_Lestrange por supuesto fue junto con Lucius el que creó todo el plan. Y estaba sediento de venganza. A veces Bellatrix aparecía con moratones. Cuando le preguntábamos el por qué decía que Lestrange era muy difícil de dominar._

_Lucius como uno de los líderes de los jóvenes mortífagos no quería perderse tal espectáculo en el que disfrutaría de lo lindo. Se vengaría de lo que pasó en navidad cuando nos interrumpieron la fiesta. _

_Realmente creo que pidieron a Zabini que fuera porque dominaba los hechizos a la perfección. Y nadie como él sabía hacer un "crucio" tan horrible. Zabini era algo así como el maestro de los hechizos, maldiciones y horribles torturas. Decían que tenía un pasado muy oscuro, lleno de muertes y asesinatos. Malfoy una vez me dijo que el padre de Malcom fue asesinado por un auror._

_Peter Pettigrew había avisado a Lucius y a Rodolph Lestrange cuándo sería la próxima vez que los cuatro saldrían por la noche. Malfoy había aconsejado a Colagusano que no apareciera por allí haciéndose el enfermo o cualquier otra excusa._

_Aquella tarde de viernes la sala común de Slytherin estuvo casi vacía. Snape murmuraba por lo bajo mientras miraba el fuego repasando hechizos, Lestrange y Malfoy hablaban por lo bajo en una esquina de la sala común, cada uno en una silla de madera. Bella, Narcisa y yo estábamos haciendo nuestros deberes y Andrómeda, la hermana de las Black se encontraba escribiendo una larga carta. Todo estaba en silencio y todos saltamos cuando Zabini entró en la sala común estrepitosamente. Tenía el pelo revuelto y algunos arañazos._

_- Es hora de prepararse – todos lo miramos, incluso Rodolph y Lucius dejaron de hablar – Snape conmigo y nuestro cuarto, tú y Lucius al tuyo. _

_Cuando hubieron desaparecido miré a Bella que seguía enfrascada en sus deberes como si nadie la hubiera interrumpido._

_- Bella, ¿qué coño van a hacer ahora si todavía no a anochecido?_

_- Prepararse, ya lo has oído – dijo sin mirarme a la cara. Narcisa y yo nos miramos, estábamos seguras de que aparentaba no saber mucho pero ella era de las que más sabía._

_Andrómeda se fue a las 21.00 a la cama y los Sly que llegaban de la biblioteca o de dar un paseo se iban directos a la cama. A las 22.00 Bella también se fue a la cama. Narcisa y yo nos miramos, estaba segura de que se quedaría hasta que ellos salieran de sus habitaciones. Me levanté y miré por la ventana. Vi a la enfermera Pomfrey acompañando a Lupin por los jardines del Hogwarts._

_- Dentro de poco Sirius y Potter aparecerán – dije- pero desde aquí no se va nada, tendríamos que ir a nuestro cuarto para ver mejor la pelea._

_Narcisa me miró y me sonrió con cara de asco._

_- No te pienses que voy a ir a nuestro cuarto para que tú veas como se van los chicos._

_Fue exactamente lo que esperaba que dijera._

_- Bueno, pues yo me voy – dije apartándome de la ventana y viendo como Sirius y James salían del castillo._

_Cogí mis cosas y me fui. En las escaleras me encontré con Lestrange, iba entero de negro, la varita en alto y ni se paró en mirarme, la verdad es que me dio miedo. Snape le seguía, me miró y le sonreí, sabía que estaba nervioso, se le notaba. Lucius seguía al nervioso Snape, cuando vio que estaba en el piso de las de tercero me sonrió, parecía que más que tranquilizarse era para tranquilizarme a mí. Se acercó y me agarró por la cadera. _

_- Pensaré en ti cuando vaya a hacer un crucio._

_- ¿Eso es un cumplido? – le dije alzando las cejas._

_- Depende de cómo te lo tomes – me sonrió y me dio un pico, quiso profundizar el beso pero una voz dijo:_

_- Te la follas luego, ahora tenemos algo que hacer._

_Zabini estaba apoyado en la pared con aspecto de aburrimiento, esperando a que Lucius lo dejara pasar._

_- Hasta mañana – me dijo el rubio desapareciendo por la escalera de caracol. _

_- ¿Contento de poder pasar Zabini? – le dije mientras pasaba delante de mis narices._

_- Si me despides como a Malfoy quizá lo estaría más._

_Sonrió y desapareció por las escaleras._

_Subí corriendo las escaleras hasta mi cuarto. Allí me tumbé en mi cama dejando los libros en el suelo. Narcisa entró segundos más tarde. _

_- ¿No decías que subías a mirar por la ventana?_

_- Los chicos todavía no han aparecido. _

_- Bueno, ahí los tienes. _

_Me levanté y miré por la ventana. Los cuatro iban de negro y con capas. Se dirigían al sauce boxeador. Snape se adelantó y tocó una rama. Narcisa ahogó un grito. Los cuatro desaparecieron en las raíces de aquél árbol._

_- No creo que podamos ver la pelea – le dije. _

_Puede que mi próxima carta tarde un poco más en llegar de lo habitual, tengo unos pequeños problemas que resolver… y no creo que me quede mucho tiempo para poder escribirte la semana que viene. _

_Besos,_

_Evelyn _

Tan deprisa como pude le resumí la noche que había pasado y todo lo del Callejón Diagón. Le hablé de Draco Malfoy y de Blaise Zabini y le pregunté si les conocían. Até el papel a la pata de la lechuza y abrí la ventana de mi cuarto para que se fuera. Luego me quedé pensando… tendría que preguntarle cómo se llamaba esa lechuza. Miré el reloj, eran las cinco y cuarto de la mañana, ya era hora de que me metiera a la cama. Fui al salón y cerré la ventana por la que la lechuza había entrado. De todas maneras, no iba a recibir ninguna otra lechuza hasta dentro de dos semanas.


	8. Carta 8

Good evening amores míos!! Qtal estáis? Yo bien, esperando a cambiar de año haber si el q viene es mjor q este que a sio una p… mierda. Dentro de poco iré a ver aki no ay kien viva que hoy son ellos los q dan las kmpanadas!! Yujuuuuu!!! Sq m enknta esa serie… una debilidad entre tantas otras en mi vida… bla bla bla. Bueno pues… FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Q falta 1 semana pa q se akbn las vacaciones… q lujo! era coña… : ( nada es perfecto… (atentos que yo no he dicho nadie, si no q nada. Sí q ay gent perfecta… como unos chorvos q yo m sé…!!!) Y ahora enseio a contestar reviews… bueno no, una cosa antes de esta… q aburrida es mi pregsentación, no? Sí verdad? pues para el próximo kpi aber si hago algo más emocionante que esto (lo q será fácil) ahora sí q ctxto a los reviews!!

Mariposa: (Cap4) Cuando leí tu mensaje me acordé de xq me enknta recibir mensajes de las lectoras, realmente pocas veces me han dicho algo tan bonito. Gracias!!! (Cap 5) dudo mucho que llegue a alcanzar a J.K. y superarla… creo que me moriría… no sé si de la impresión del susto o de qué!

Synn: de dónde viene tu nik? Sq ahora q lo escribo… el otro día también se lo pregunté a otra persona… pero es q synn… d dnd viene? Puede que tengas razón y puede que no… y… weno Blaise… puede que… bueno a lo que ibams… ¡q mona! Ma exo mazo ilu que me dijeras zorionak, (y sí lo as escrito y dixo bien) igualmente! ZORIONAK! Bss!!

Salazar Lestrange: Está claro que tú eres Slytherin… pero tranki q no se nota para nada… pasarías desapercibida. Draco saldrá un pokito , po no muxo… es decir ksi ná de ná! Bss! Aber si te gusta el kpi!!!

PadmaPatilNaberrie: Ya sabía quién era Amidala, po no me acordaba que era padme… weno da igual, duda resuelta. Por no comernos la cabeza vams a llamarte Laura… sin , que en U. K. tb se utiliza ese nombre. A mí también me gustaría ir a Slytherin, es que mis casas preferidas son Slytherin y Gryffindor, pero soy más astuta que valiente… así que… el verde me va más… pues sí el resfriado se me fue el domingo (tan oportunos como siempre) y… sí, ¡menudo review largo! Ya los podrías hacer todos así que no creo que ni a Iraty ni a mí nos molesten!! Bsssssssssssss!!!!!

Frodo405: La verdad es que esta historia no está hecha para reir… pero si te ha hecho gracia… mejor que mejor! Me alegro de que sea uno de tus preferidos! GRACIAS X LEER!!!!

Besines txikitxos!!!

**8. CARTA**

Mi día libre, y no tenía nada que hacer, caminaba de un lado a otro de mi casa sin nada que hacer… ya había hecho una limpieza absoluta en toda mi casa, planchado, hecho la comida y fregado. La noche anterior Jade y Rachel habían cenado en mi casa. Les había contado todo sobre la fiesta de los magos. Después de aquella noche no había vuelto a tener noticias de ningún mago, es decir Jessica o Ron o cualquier otro. Me tumbé en el sofá, encendí la TV: nada. ¿Qué raro verdad? Bueno pues… podría ir con mis amigas a tomar una copa por ahí para despejarme las ideas. Entonces llamaron al timbre. Me levanté y fui a abrir la puerta. Una mujer con el pelo corto, bajita y gordita estaba en el umbral de la puerta con un ramo de flores.

- ¿Sarah Whisper?

- Soy yo.

- Esto es para usted. Firme aquí.

- ¿De parte de quién es?

- No lo sé, pero trae una tarjeta.

Cerré la puerta y admiré las flores, la mayoría de ellas eran tan extrañas que me daba la impresión de que eran de otros países. Busqué la tarjeta entre las flores:

"Querida Sarah,

Desde que te vi el sábado en la fiesta de Hogwarts no dejo de pensar en ti. No nos presentaron y estoy casi seguro que no me conoces. Y de momento prefiero que siga así. Seguiré en contacto contigo ya que conozco a Evelyn.

Besos"

Nadie la había firmado… ¿quién podría ser? Bueno de todas formas iba a llamar a mis amigas, no pensaba quedarme más tiempo en casa sin hacer nada.

Pasaron dos semanas, en las que Eve se suponía que me tenía que haber escrito, pero no recibí nada. La gente empezaba a mandar cartas a la directora que decía que no era culpa suya. Pero un buen día, el 20 de abril recibí una carta, muy corta, excesivamente corta.

_Querida Sarah,_

_Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo, quizá demasiado poco, andamos muy agobiados. Y aunque lo que te tengo que proponer te parezca de locos me gustaría que nos conociéramos en persona, te llevaré fotos de cuando estaba en Hogwarts y alguna que otra cosa para tu artículo. Si eso, también podrías hacerme una entrevista para tu periódico, lo que quieras. De momento no podría quedar pero ya te avisaré cuando eso. Ya te explicaré cómo iré vestida y esas cosas, para que te hagas una idea. Y bueno sigo con la historia, y espero que no te impacientes…_

_Cuando a la mañana siguiente despertamos y nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor teníamos tantas ganas de verles que llegamos corriendo._

_- ¿Y bien? – pregunté sentándome al lado de Zabini y en frente de Malfoy._

_- Gírate y lo compruebas – dijo Lestrange sin apartar la vista del profeta._

_Miré hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Remus Lupin no estaba allí, Sirius tenía cara de no haber dormido y una herida en la cara, Potter en cambio estaba de espaldas, así que no podía ver su rostro pero me di cuenta que temblaba al agarrar las cosas. _

_- ¿Y Lupin?_

_- En la enfermería – dijo Malcom con una sonrisa – hay que admitir que con él nos pasamos un poco más de la cuenta, de todas formas… se iba a hacer daño él solito._

_Snape rió por lo bajo. Estaba segura de que era él, el que le había mandado el hechizo a Potter de temblar._

_Como ves todo esto Rowling no lo menciona en los libros. Por que eso querría decir que también tendría que explicar que nos interrumpieron en la fiesta y que eran unos chivatos._

_Aún así para Rowling admitir que en su época y en la de su hija había sexo en Hogwarts quería decir que sus libros obtendrían mala fama. Por que tenemos que admitir que aunque tengamos una ley que prohíbe que nuestros hijos lo hagan antes de los 16, nadie cumple esa ley. Normalmente las chicas dejan de ser vírgenes a los 12 o 13 años. _

_Unas noches más tarde cuando volvía de una de las fiestas que había organizado Ravenclaw alguien me cogió por el brazo y me metió a un aula vacía, tapándome la boca con las manos para que no gritara. _

_- ¿Te has divertido? – dijo quitando la mano de mi boca._

_- Hola Sirius. Sí, no ha estado del todo mal, sobretodo por que hay un Ravenclaw al que… _

_- No he venido aquí para que me digas a quién te quieres follar. Sabías que nos iban a atacar, ¿verdad?_

_- Sí, pero no querían avisarte. Todavía no están seguros de que puedas ser totalmente fiel. Que yo te haya hecho seguidor no quiere decir que vayas a entrar directamente en nuestro grupo. Lo único que has logrado es que tú y tus amigos seáis… quizá más libres._

_- No entiendo – Sirius frunció el ceño._

_- Da igual. Tu vida será la misma, solo que ahora te vigilarán de más cerca pero te dejarán en paz. Lo que pasó la otra noche sólo fue una venganza._

_Se quedó en silencio. Seguía agarrándome del brazo._

_- Bueno… me tengo que ir… cuídate. Y no te metas en líos – dije saliendo de la habitación._

_Él se quedó allí parado sin decir nada._

_Slytherin celebró una fiesta algo así "como de la paz" ya que invitó a TODAS las casas._

_Se suponía que iba a ser divertida pero… en realidad fue mi primera fiesta aburrida. Parecía que todo el mundo estaba distribuido en parejas adrede para dejarme sola. Hasta Nott se había encontrado novia, era amiga de Meredith, la que estaba saliendo con Parkinson. Se llamaba Bonnie (nombre estúpido que no soporto) así que sin poder ir con él y dándome cuenta que era una auténtica marginada me fui a mi habitación. _

_Las fiestas que siguieron fueron igual de aburridas. Aquél Ravenclaw que había fichado se escabullía cada vez que me acercaba. Empecé a preocuparme, cada mañana me miraba al espejo intentando encontrarme algo anormal, pero nada. A veces en las fiestas veía a Lucius con Narcisa en una esquina, ella me sonreía y él me hacía gestos para darme a entender que no le importaba hacer un trío con nosotras._

_Estábamos en el mes de abril. Mi cumpleaños se acercaba y los de mi casa de prepararon una fiesta. Yo no estaba de humor para nada. Esa noche llamé a Josh Nott a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y puse todo tipo de hechizos para que nadie oyera lo que iba a decirle._

_- ¿Por qué llevo cuatro meses sin chico?_

_- Bueno… quizá es que tienen novia, no le gustas o…_

_Le miré severamente._

_- Lárgalo todo Nott. _

_- No, no puedo prometí no decir nada._

_Alcé mi varita y comencé la cuenta atrás para que me dijera todo. _

_- ¡Está bien! Bueno… alguien se ha enamorado de ti y ha prohibido a todo Hogwarts tocarte._

_- ¿QUIÉN HA SIDO? – rezaba para que fuera Lucius._

_- No te lo puedo decir._

_- ¿Y por qué no viene y me entra o me pide para salir con él?_

_- Es que él piensa o cree que sigues enamorada de Lucius._

_Me senté en mi cama._

_- No sabes lo mal que me he sentido todo este tiempo. Me sentía sucia, marginada y horrible._

_Empecé a llorar. Me había estado aguantando mucho tiempo. Nott me cogió y me dio un beso en el pelo._

_- Tranquila… no pasa nada… pero… ¿sigues enamorada de Lucius?_

_- ¡Por supuesto que no! – mentía. La verdad es que sí que me gustaba, no podía llamar a eso amor, quizá fuera un capricho o una obsesión, pero no tenía nada que hacer con él así que… _

_- Espera aquí, ahora vengo – dijo Josh levantándose._

_Volvió minutos más tarde acompañado de alguien._

_- Eve, aquí tienes al causante de tus penas. _

La odié. Odié con toda mi alma a Evelyn Sandfor. ¿Cómo podía dejar a alguien con ese final? ¿Quién coño sería la persona esa?


	9. Carta 9

Se abren los telones de un teatro. Pongamos el de Bilbo, el teatro Arriaga, que es enorme y muy bonito, aparece una chica con pelo rizado y morena (N/A osease yo) de 1.70 y extremadamente bella (N/A ¿no es bonito exagerar? La verdad es q soy mu normal, weno los chicos dicen q soy mu mona, po yo m veo de lo muy normal, normal, normal…) coje el micrófono que está en el suelo, gracias a dios sin romperse el vestido q le a costado muchos miles de dólares (N/A imaginar que lo ha comprado en… algún sitio caro de nueva york). Se ajusta el vestido negro y sonrie a su público:

- ¡Hola! Bueno os prometí cambiar la presentación… por que la otra me parecía monótona y aburrida… así que aki estoy en el arriaga presentándoos este fik. He traido conmigo a Sarah, que estaba en ksa aburrida viendo la tv. Xq la verdad… todas nos hemos dado cuenta que la verdad esta chica tiene poca vida social.

Esto último lo dic bajito para q no lo oiga Sarah que acaba de entrar en escena, cn unos vaqros y una camiseta negra sin mangas con una coleta y sin makillar.

- ¡Hola! – saluda al público cn la mano – estoy muy emocionada de estar aki, ya hemos rodado hasta el capítulo 12, que es muy emocionante xq…

Iraty le da un manotazo en la boca.

- Si es q tb tiene la lenwa muy larga, cosa q tb podréis comprobar en el kpi 12…

- ¿He sido creada por ti, así que si no te gusta como soy es tu problema, no el mío, sabes?

- Así que ahora venimos cn esas?? Te recuerdo que yo te he alimentado, te he dado viva y has vivido muy feliz en el pc de mi ordenador todo este tiempo! Así que retira eso ahora mismo.

Las dos chicas se enzarzan en una horrible pelea, y el público también sube al escenario mientras los guardas de seguridad intentan que vuelva a reinar el orden en la sala. De mientras por la pantalla del fondo empiezan a pasar las contestaciones a los reviews…

PadmaPatilNaberrie: Sí la xurri se llamará Laura, y no te voy a decir si será zabini o no xq… ahora mismo te enteras! Si tiens muchas ganas de saber quién es en vez de leerte lo que le pasa a sarah te vas a la carta directamente y luego te lees lo de Sarah, q tp pasa nada… Weno y en realidad yo tengo doble, no triple personalidad, pero bueno eso no era a lo que iba… la cosa es que yo me llamo Irati, pero cuando firmo algo que escribo pongo iraty, y es como si fuéramos dos, la iraty es la q escrib y la otra… es digamos "la normal". Mi fin de año fue una mierda… xq soy demasiado joven para salir… así q me quedé en ksa cn la familia, y – mal q exaron aki no ay kien viva q si no… al día siguiente aparezco muerta del aburrimiento… weno… pos tp tngo reyes, xq ya me dieron todo el 25… aunque este año andubieron un poco ratas… pero q se va hacer!! Bss!!!!

Synn: ¿Tienes novio? ¿cmo no me lo has contado? ¡yo soy una maruja de primera clase y no lo sabía! Lo digo xq en tu review me digist q no salías xq tu nenito se había ido cn la familia. Bueno ya me dirás! Yo no salí, como era de esperar… pero este año sí salgo xq me hago mayorcita… (a este paso a los 18 tendré q estar en casa a las 2.30) bueno y aki tienes el kpi dnd sabremos kién es el niño de de la eve!!! Q emoción… aunq seguro q ya te lo supondrás!!! Un besazo!!

Mia: Me alegra q t enknte!

bAdFeLtOngUrL: weno amor, q decirte… q t digo tó x el msn! Pos t doy las gracias x tu apoyo y va! Tkm pq!!

MarianitaPreciosa: Me alegro que te guste!! Y aki tiens el fik, y no sufras tanto x ellos! Respira ondo y trata de analizar tu ira cn amenazas a la escritora, suele ser productivo!

Frodo405: weno en realidad Voldemort ha muerto, si no harry no seguiría vivo, los que hacen todas esas cosas sn los mortífagos, que después de la muerte de su lord, siguen haciendo de las suyas!!! Bsss amorrrrrr!!

Para cuando han pasado todas Sarah e Iraty están sentadas tomando el té tranquilamente.

- Después de haber arreglado nuestras diferencias os presentamos la novena y última carta. – dic la chica ficticia.

- Aunq eso no kiere decir que sea el último kpitulo… en el próximo kpítulo mandaré traer a Blaise Zabini, así que si queréis que le haga alguna pregunta… ya sabéis!!!

Las dos se levantan y sonrien.

- ¡Corten! – dic el director.

Después de esto pasemos al fik…

(Ya me diréis si os gusta más esto o las presentacions de los anteriores kpis…)

**9. CARTA**

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas para no perder el metro, pero lo perdí, últimamente estaba tan aburrida de mi vida de mi misma que me consideraba gafe. Había quedado con Rachel y Jade para ir a comer a un restaurante italiano. Me contarían que había de nuevo en sus vidas. Cuando llegué Jade y Rachel me esperaban en una mesa del fondo del restaurante.

- ¡Hola cariño! – me dijo mi hermana que se levantó para darme dos besos.

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estáis? – dije sentándome en mi silla y cogiendo la carta para elegir qué pedir.

- Bien, he sacado un 10 en castellano y un 9 en inglés.

- ¡Genial peque! – dije sonriéndole.

- ¿Se te ha olvidado decirle a tu tía el 5 en mates? – preguntó Rachel.

- Bueno, yo tampoco era buena en mate y nunca lo he sido y estoy segura que nunca lo seré. Así que eso será hereditario, ¡no te preocupes! – contesté sonriendo.

- ¡Sarah! No le digas eso.

- Ya está dicho.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras pensábamos qué íbamos a pedir. Cuando llegó el camarero yo y Jade pedimos una pizza y Rachel pidió una plato de pasta carbonara.

- ¿Y qué tal de novios?

- Igual que siempre.

- Vamos que nada – dijo Rachel levantando la copa y mirando si estaba sucia.

- Eso es.

- Entonces quiere decir que te gusta alguien y que por eso mismo no quieres salir con otra persona – Rachel era una de las personas que mejor me conocía y cuando me hacía aquél tipo de preguntas siempre me sonreía esperando la respuesta que ella quisiera que yo le diera.

- No.

- Mientes.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Te brillan los ojos.

- Eso no quiere decir nada.

- Bueno… pues intenta decirme eso sin sonreír.

Ahí me había pillado. No tenía escapatoria.

- Bueno, has ganado, hay un chico que me gusta, bueno sólo le he visto una vez aunque ya había oído hablar de él, pero es realmente mi amor imposible.

- ¿De qué le conoces? – preguntó Jade que llevaba ya callado mucho tiempo.

- Bueno… en realidad le conozco de… la fiesta que organizaron los ex alumnos de Hogwarts.

- ¿Te gusta un personaje de un libro?

- No. Son reales Rachel, ¿cómo quieres que te lo diga?

- ¿Quién? ¿Es famoso? ¡Dime, dime! – Jade saltaba en su silla emocionada.

- Blaise Zabini.

- Oh… - frunció el ceño y después de respirar hondo dijo – no le conozco.

- Sólo se le menciona una vez en todo el libro – le dije.

La comida transcurrió con normalidad hablamos de otros temas aparte de "quien me gustaba". Me sonsacamos a Jade que le gustaba uno de su clase que se llamaba Mark, un rubio delgado y muy estudioso. O eso fue lo que dijo ella…

Llegué a casa a las cuatro de la tarde, hacía frío, así que puse la calefacción y cogí el teléfono, con intención de llamar a Amy (una amiga mía), hacía mucho que no hablaba con mis amigas, así que decidí llamarla, para estar al día de su vida. Marqué su número y fue entonces cuando oí un ruido en la ventana. ¡La carta de Eve!

_Querida Sarah,_

_Espero que la espera no se te haya echo muy larga, pero últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo. Dentro de poco tendré un hueco te enviaré una lechuza para que quedemos. Creo que estarás impaciente por saber quién era el chico que había hecho que mis meses en Hogwarts fueran horribles:_

_- ¿Tú?_

_- Tío, no tendría que haber venido. A ella no le gusto y nunca le gustaré. _

_Malcom Zabini tenía una pinta desastrosa, la túnica la tenía rasgada, olía bastante a alcohol, el pelo revuelto y la mirada triste y perdida._

_- Haber no, Zabini quédate aquí con ella. Está mal. Muy mal._

_- ¿Tú? – seguí repitiendo - ¿Malcom Zabini enamorado de mí?_

_Malcom miró al suelo y luego al techo agarrando su botella de cerveza de mantequilla. Nott nos dejó a solas y cerró la puerta con un embrujo._

_- ¿Tú? – volví a repetir extrañada. No era que el chico no me gustara ni mucho menos, pero… era Zabini. Muchas chicas le consideraban un dios, otras un maestro de las artes oscuras al que admirar, muchas otras un sex symbol inalcanzable y ahí estaba plantado delante de mis narices diciéndome que estaba enamorado de mí._

_- Mira, sé que te gusta Lucius por mucho que lo niegues, he visto cómo le miras, cómo sonríes cuando te habla. Llevo observando meses tu comportamiento. Cuando te coges un tirabuzón y juegas con él, cuando te muerdes el labio inferior, cómo mueves el pelo para apartártelo de la cara… sé que es una locura que me haya enamorado de ti, somos quizá demasiado parecidos, o contrarios. Odias las relaciones serias._

_- No las odio. Odio sufrir por una relación seria que salió mal._

_- Mira yo te prometo una cosa… bueno eso si tú decides que seamos novios – se sentó a mi lado en la cama y dejó su botella en el suelo – prometo ser atento, y darte todo mi cariño, regalarte cosas por tu cumpleaños y navidad… y hacer que te olvides de Lucius, bueno hacer que te olvides de cualquier chico del colegio que no sea yo. Entiendo que puedas pensar que seré un desastre como novio, ya que antes sin siquiera de salir contigo ya te hice daño prohibiendo a cualquier chico tocarte. Lo siento, pero era la única manera de no tener que torturar a nadie después de tocarte. _

_Silencio. Un silencio incómodo que esperaba una respuesta. _

_- ¿Me dejas pensarlo unos minutos? – le pregunte._

_- Por supuesto._

_Me dirigí a la otra esquina de mi habitación y cogí un pequeño cuaderno. Cosas a favor de Malcom: Guapo, buen cuerpo, cariñoso, inteligente, simpático, y le tengo muchas ganas desde que no vi su straptease. Aunque… la verdad es que con Zabini iba a ir despacio, tenía que ir despacio. Él no sería un rollo de una noche, sería una relación seria. Quizá me casara con él o tendría hijos…_

_Cosas en contra: Consume drogas y alcohol, es realmente bueno en maldiciones y si un día pasa algo malo y se enfada mucho, quizá me lance algún hechizo._

_Las cosas a favor eran más que las de en contra pero… tenía miedo de equivocarme._

_- Ya lo he decidido… aunque al principio tienes que prometerme algo: pase lo que pase y te pongas como te pongas a la hora de enfadarte nunca, nunca, nunca deberás lanzarme una maldición._

_- Lo prometo – dijo llevando su mano al corazón. _

_- También quiero ir despacio. Por que mira la verdad es que nunca te consideré de mi altura, eras demasiada "clase" por decirlo de alguna manera, muy bueno con las chicas y yo sólo quería travesuras, nada serio. Nunca me fijé en ti como novio. Así que quiero que esto sea muy lento, para ir dándome cuenta en el follón – sonrió ante la expresión – que me estoy metiendo._

_- Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Puedo besarte?_

_- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? – pregunté alzando las cejas._

_- ¿No querías ir despacio?_

_- Ah… bueno, pero un beso no hace daño a nadie._

_Se acercó a mí y me cogió por la cintura, haciendo que me estremeciera, acercó sus labios a los míos, pero en vez de besarme sopló mis labios, mi cuello, pasó las yemas de sus dedos por mi cara acariciando todos los rasgos de mi cara como si quisiera aprendérselos de memoria, yo tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente. Entonces me besó, sólo juntó sus labios con los míos, y por una vez sentí que no hacía falta profundizarlo, que aquél beso había sido igual de bonito que cualquier otro profundizado…_

_El sábado siguiente teníamos partido, el último de la temporada: Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Malcom estaba en el equipo, era el guardián. Malfoy era el buscador, Nott, Bellatrix y Dan Fraser (uno de tercero) eran los cazadores y Crabble y Goyle los bateadores. (Tengo que explicarte que aunque se parezcan a sus hijos ellos eran más… "ágiles".) En el equipo de Gryffindor Potter jugaba como buscador, Tonks (el que sería futuro novio de Andrómeda Black), Anti Dread (una alumna de segundo) y Fred Finn (otro alumno de segundo) eran los cazadores. Como bateadoras tenían a Jessica Mulligan y a Samantha Patil (ambas de cuarto). Y finalmente como guardián a Greg O´coneill (alumno de tercero). _

_Poco después de empezar el juego Bella había metido cuatro goles, había que admitir que intimidaba mucho al pobre guardián. El partido poco a poco se fue haciendo más estresante. Ya que Gryffindor iba metiendo goles y Potter y Lucius no encontraban la snitch ni daban indicios de haberla visto._

_Narcisa y yo chillábamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, cada una animando a su chico. Se podía decir que éramos unas locas del quidditch y ninguna de las dos soportaba perder. Al cabo de unos partidos nos habíamos dado cuenta que cuanto más chillásemos animando a nuestro equipo, mejor puntuación obteníamos. _

_- ¡Si no paras ESA BOLA COMO ES DEBIDO VERÁS LO QUE ES BUENO! – le chillé a Malcom. De repente sentí algo frío en mi cara. Narcisa se giró y me miró._

_- Esa bola de nieve te la acaba de tirar Lily Evans. _

_Las dos la miramos. Ella sonrió tímida y maliciosamente y se giró como si nada hubiera ocurrido._

_- Me las pagará… y muy caro…_

_Esta es una de las cosas que Rowling no explica en sus libros. ¿Y qué hay de lo cabronas que eran ellas? Yo nunca las había odiado, ni siquiera me había fijado en ellas. No me gustaba ir metiéndome en líos cuando Dumbledore estaba en el colegio. En realidad creo que fue el respeto por aquél hombre lo que me llevó a no matar de un hechizo allí mismo a la madre de Harry Potter. _

_El sábado por la tarde muchos de los alumnos de Hogwarts se encontraban afuera. Hacía un día espléndido y muy poca gente se quedó dentro del castillo. Yo formaba parte de esa poca gente. Malfoy había reunido a todos los seguidores de Voldemort en la torre de Slytherin. Éramos unos quince. Hablamos de muchos temas, nada interesante que mencionar, hasta que Narcisa alzó la mano, pidiendo permiso para hablar. _

_- La semana pasada en el partido de quidditch Lily Evans le tiró una bola de nieve encantada a Evelyn Sandfor. _

_Todo el mundo se quedó callado y yo contuve el aliento. ¿Qué se proponías Narcisa? _

_- Me pregunto si podíamos darle su merecido – dijo finalmente. _

_Fue Malcom el que contestó._

_- ¿No la provocaste? – me preguntó._

_- No._

_- Bueno, no podemos estar utilizando los hechizos que nos enseña el señor contra estúpidas alumnas. Así que a menos que esto vuelva a ocurrir no quiero que volvamos a hablar del tema. – Malcom se sentó y se pasó la mano por el pelo._

_- No me parece justo teniendo en cuenta que vosotros les disteis su merecido a Potter, Black y Lupin – añadió Narcisa. _

_Malfoy se levantó de su silla y dijo con voz firme y arrastrando las palabras._

_- Dudo mucho que tenga algo que ver. _

_Con eso dieron por zanjada la reunión y todos nos levantamos. _

_- Me da igual lo que hayan dicho, pienso matar a esa Gryffindor – me dijo Narcisa cuando estuvimos en nuestro cuarto. Se estaba retocando el maquillaje mientras yo miraba por la ventana. _

_- Pues ahora mismo acaban de entrar por el castillo ella y Rowling… ¿vamos?_

_Salimos corriendo y subimos las escaleras de las mazmorras de dos en dos hasta que llegamos al pasillo en el que se tendrían que encontrar Rowling y Evans._

_- ¡EH! – chillé._

_Estaban las dos allí riendo como estúpidas. Se dieron la vuelta y sus sonrisas desaparecieron._

_- ¿Qué quiere la señorita Zabini de dos pobres Gryffindor? – dijo Evans._

_- ¿Nosotras? De ella nada – dije señalando con un gesto de cabeza a Rowling - pero contigo sí queríamos hablar._

_- Yo no me voy a mover de aquí – dijo Rowling._

_- Toda una Gryffindor – añadió Narcisa haciendo una reverencia y riéndose. Cuando alzó la cabeza pude leer en sus labios: "Basta de juegos"._

_- ¡Silencio! – grité._

_- ¡Crucio! – Evans estaba allí tirada en el suelo gimiendo de dolor. Rowling no sabía qué hacer pero vino corriendo hacia mí. _

_- ¡Tarantanegra!_

_La pobre empezó a bailar sin poder parar como una posesa. Evans no sé cómo logró deshacerse de la maldición de Narcisa y me lanzó otro a mí. Estuvimos en aquél pasillo alrededor de quince minutos._

_- ¡PARAR…!_

_Todas nos giramos de golpe. Sirius, Potter y Colagusano aparecieron por un lado del pasillo. El que había gritado había sido Sirius._

_- ¿Qué quiere decir todo esto Sandfor?_

_- Pregúntale a Evans._

_A las cuatro nos contaba respirar._

_- ¿Lily?_

_- Esta es nuestra movida. Vosotros ya tuvisteis la vuestra ahora nos toca a nosotras pelear por lo que creemos justo._

_- ¿Y qué es justo para ti? – preguntó Potter._

_- Perdona, pero no hablo con arrogantes… - dijo Evans (que seguía con la varita en alto) haciendo un gesto de asco._

_- Por favor, Narcisa, Eve, iros – dijo Sirius._

_- Olvídame Sirius – replicó la rubia que estaba a mi lado._

_- ¡¡Empezaron ellas!! – soltó de pronto Rowling._

_- Zorra mentirosa… asquerosa rubia…_

_Fue entonces cuando Malcom apareció junto con Lestrange y Bella. _

_- No me lo puedo creer… - Malcom se pasó la mano por el pelo - ¿No os dije que no?_

_- ¡¿Cómo sois tan sangresucia?! Me tendríais que haber llamado y me apuntaba yo también… - dijo Bella haciendo un puchero – de todas formas, ¡me apunto!_

_Todas las varitas de alzaron y lanzaron un hechizo. Bella y Sirius empezaron a pelearse, mientras Potter y Lestrange discutían acaloradamente. Potter agarró a Lestrange por la túnica e intentó elevarlo pero este siendo más alto y más fuerte que el Gryffindor empujó a Potter que cayó al suelo. Lestrange levantó la varita para lanzarle un embrujo a Potter pero alguien se puso delante y dijo:_

_- ¡No! ¡Para! – Lily Evans tenía los ojos llorosos, temblaba un poco y su voz sonaba cansada pero parecía decidida a no moverse._

_- Qué tierno… si va a resultar que a Evans le gusta Potter – Narcisa tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara y hacía enormes esfuerzos para no soltar una carcajada._

_Lestrange bajó la varita en el preciso instante en el que se oyó un sonoro "BUM", Bella apareció tirada en el suelo junto a Rowling._

_- ¡TE JURO POR LA CABEZA DEL SEÑOR TENEBROSO QUE TE MATARÉ! ¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO BLACK!_

_Zabini agarró a Bella y nos fuimos de allí. Nadie se tomó enserio la promesa de Bella, y ya ves… _

_Evans y Rowling no nos volvieron a mirar a la cara a Narcisa y a mí, pero cada vez que podían intentaban echarnos la culpa de todo, o intentaban jodernos. _

_Besos,_

_Eve_


	10. Entrevista

Entra una chica corriendo al escenario vestida de hada/campanilla ¿os hacéis una idea?

¡Hola, buenas… hora de comer! Siento no poder quedarme a presentar el capítulo como es debido, pero he quedado con una amiga en la boca del metro a las 4.30 y son las 3 y todavía no estoy lista… aunque ya he comido y algo, es algo… así que paso el panel de los reviews y… espero que os lo paséis muy bien en carnaval… yo el finde que viene también tengo otro… bueno pues eso… besos a todas y ya me contaréis qué os pareció!

Sale corriendo del escenario mirándo el reloj y intentando hacerse dos moños…

**Synn**: Cotilleos sí que habrá por eso no te tienes que preocupar! Aunque ya no más escritos. Y bueno en este capi por fin qdarán eve y sarah! Me alegro que te haya gustado la presentación sq tampoco sabía muy bien qué hacer y tal… ? Pos el gugen la vdd… a mí m parece una mierda… sí mu famosos y tal… pero aburrido tb… y zubiarte sólo e tau una vez q es nuevo, po tp es muxa cosa… no stá mal po… q sin ! Oye y cmo no m dijist q te venías a bilbo? Weno yo no soy d bilbo, soy d una ciudad rik rik vams q ay muxo pijo x aki, po en 20 minutos en metro llegaba! Bueno y ahora kiero saber cosas de tu novio? Cmo se llama? Donde le conociste? Cuantos años tiene? Cómo es? Xq vive tan lejos d dnd vives tú? Y creo q eso es tó! Bssssss!

**PadmaPalNaberrie**: Aki está la makina! Jejeje, pos weno sí era Zabini… es que eres una krak!jeje Pos tngo 15 ago 16 este año, pero como soy ija unik pos no tngo ermanos q m defiendan y q le digan a mi madre q m deje más tiempo… po weno el ago q viene salgo, así q tp m cabreé muxo x eso. Weno en su momento sí, po ya se ma pasau. Weno pos la verdad es que Sarah es de las protagonistas de mis historias con la q – m identifico. Me gusta más eve la verdad…! Weno pos en este kpi abrá más acción no tanta narrativa… y aunq no se lie cn el zabini… sí q… bueno mjor t lo lees! Bssss!

**Magical Flame: **Dios mío xikilla q nik! taaaaan... mágico... me gusta! weno m alegro q t guste, y cn q m djes un mensaje de vez en cuando m cnformo, q así sé q lees y todo es un apollo!a! otra cosa, q al final ya me djé el review. Jejej q rara qda esa frase. Y ya sabs si algún día tiens otro problema cn eso m dics!

**Cristinita Malfoy:** Oye... yo no estoy lok! un pokito d por favor... jejeje ya vist q t dejé 3 mensajes en tu ff... yy aber si nos acs los kpis muchiiiiiiiiiisimo + largosssss!

**Badveela 1987**: Sería genial creer que todo eso es real... si la fantasía fuera realidad... yo le robaría james a lily...

**Frodo405:** No me digas tantas cosas aber si luego acabo siendo un creida integral... tantos alagos! kien te dijo q famosos jugadores está bien? bsss!

**Mariposa:** habrás llorado muxo, no? xq cn lo q e tardado... pobecita... e andau ocupada, y x otra parte, m enknta aceros sufrir! d dnd eres? sq x la forma en la q ablas no sé... bsss

**Marianita preciosa:** gracias x tus cumpli2! aki tiens el siguient kpi!

**10. ENTREVISTA**

Metí la cabeza bajo el agua. Me gustaría haber ahogado todos mis problemas, que se deshicieran en el agua y dejarlos escapar por el agujero de la bañera. Saqué la cabeza y respiré. Había echado aceite de lavanda, y algunas bolitas de colores que olían bien. Me hacía falta relajarme. Quizá llamara a alguna amiga mía para quedar e ir por ahí a alguna discoteca o a algún bar. Salí de la bañera y me até una toalla alrededor de la cabeza y del cuerpo. Me miré al espejo. Tenía ojeras, y estaba pálida. Normalmente no solía estar pálida, pero últimamente estaba realmente blanca, como una muerta.Me peiné. Me aburría… siempre liso, sin nada que hacer… ¡buf! Me lo tendría que teñir para cambiar un poco. Quizá pelirrojo oscuro, un color que había visto hacía poco en el supermercado. De todas formas no habría mucho cambio. Tendría que preguntarle a alguien qué tal me quedaría.

Me tumbé en el sofá y encendí la TV. Nada, como siempre, nada. Me levanté y me vestí, quizá fuera al cine, cogí el periódico y miré las horas de las películas que quería ver… Había una dentro de una hora. Cuando salía de casa y me dirigía a pie hasta el cine de repente me sentí estúpida, realmente me parecía que yo tenía una patética vida. Sin novio, casi sin hablar con mis amigas, había intentado llamar a Amy, pero la última carta de Eve me lo había impedido, y luego pues fui directa al periódico, para escribir el artículo… así que finalmente no la llamé. Mi vida era realmente patética. Se podría decir que mi única vida social era mi sobrina y puede que Harry Potter. Desde aquel lejano día en el que recibí la carta había estado obsesionada. Luego me acordé que tenía que ir a hacer las compras, que el sábado había invitado a algunas amigas a cenar para hablar. Cogí el coche y puse la radio.

Compré lo imprescindible para la noche y luego algunas cosas más que me hacían falta: tampones, kleenex, champú… Fui con el carro cargado hasta mi coche y lo vacié. Dejé en carro en su sitio y miré al cielo para saber el tiempo que iba a hacer. Entonces a lo lejos vi una mota negra. Que se acercaba, cuando estuvo al alcance de mi vista de mi cuenta de que era la lechuza de Eve traía en la pata una carta. ¿Por qué no la había estaba en mi apartamento como siempre¿Y cómo sabía que estaba allí? Desplegué la carta, pero no era una de sus habituales largas cartas.

_Hola Sarah,_

_Me preguntaba si hoy podríamos quedar, a las 18.00 en el centro comercial en el restaurante del segundo piso. _

_Besos,_

_Eve_

Cogí un boli de la guantera escribí: "Nos vemos en media hora, estaré allí" doblé el pergamino pero pensé que igual no me reconocía y escribí: "Iré con una bufanda negra con un vaquero y una chaqueta azul, soy morena y llevaré una coleta". Até la respuesta a la pata del animal que partió volando. Bueno me quedaba media hora, salí del parking y me volví a dirigir al centro comercial. Miré un poco las tiendas y cuando faltaban cinco minutos me dirigí hacia el segundo piso. Estaba un poco nerviosa, iba a conocer a Eve. Aunque… me miré en un escaparate, parecía estúpida con esa ropa. ¿Por qué no habría venido mejor vestida¿Qué le costaba avisarme con un día de antelación?

¿Nerviosa? – me susurró una voz femenina al oído.

Vi la imagen de aquella persona reflejaba en el escaparate junto a la mía. Iba vestida con un vestido negro y un chal rojo.

- Sí soy Eve. Por si te lo estás preguntando.

No contesté, me quedé allí mirando su reflejo y despacio, muy despacio me giré.

- Hola – murmuré.

¿No me imaginabas así?

Bueno, la verdad es que nunca me había imaginado a la Eve mayor. Siempre había pensado en Eve como en una loca adolescente con el pelo largo castaño y rizado. La Eve mayor tenía la nariz recta y fina, labios finos, ojos marrones, algunas arrugas al lado de los ojos y el pelo largo recogido con un gancho dejaba la mitad de la cabellera cayera sobre sus hombros. El color del pelo impactaba un poco. Ya no era marrón como yo había imaginado, si no que gris, pero un gris hipnotizante, con reflejos azules.

- Fue un regalo de mi hijo.

¿Cómo?

- El color de pelo. Es muy bueno en pociones e hizo esta para que mi pelo tuviera este color. ¿Subimos? – señaló con la cabeza las escaleras mecánicas.

- Esto… sí.

- No estés nerviosa, ya nos conocemos, solo que nunca nos habíamos visto las caras.

"Ya nos conocemos solo que nunca nos hemos visto las caras". La última frase volvió a resonar en mi cabeza.

¿Entonces cómo sabías que era yo la que se estaba mirando en el escaparate?

- Por cómo ibas vestida, tu pelo y la forma en la que te mirabas a ti y no a la tienda…

- Aún así…

- Y por que bueno, también por que ya te había visto en foto. Mi hijo me trajo algunas fotos tuyas cuando fuiste a la fiesta de Hogwarts.

¿Y tu hijo es…?

- Blaise Zabini.

¿Ese¡Ay dios mío! Esto no podía sucederme a mí. Zabini era su hijo, el hijo de Eve.

¿Le conoces? – me preguntó asombrada – él me dijo que ni siquiera os presentaron.

- La verdad…

Le conté toda la historia y qué ocurrió durante la fiesta, cómo me había fijado en su hijo…

¿Y eso quiere decir que estás casada con Malcom, no?

Eve miró el suelo. Y se mordió el labio inferior.

- Murió.

¿Cómo?

- Sí, en un enfrentamiento contra los aurores – una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro – hace sólo unos meses… le echo de menos.

Me quedé en silencio, no podía decirle que lo sentía por que la verdad no le conocía así que me quedé mirándola y le sonreí como para animarla.

- Bueno… todos sabíamos que tarde o temprano algo de esto pasaría… ¿quieres comer algo? Aquí hacen una pasta italiana muy buena.

- Bien. Pero que no tenga verduras, no me gustan.

- Sí, a mí tampoco…

Antes de que nos trajeran la comida Eve empezó a contarme qué había pasado en su pasado. Yo saqué un cuaderno que siempre llevaba encima.

- Bueno, la verdad es que poco más pasó en Hogwarts que fuera de interés… aprobé todos mi EXTASIS con notas excelentes. Y me puse enseguida al servicio del Señor Tenebroso. La boda de Narcisa y Lucius fue al año de salir de Hogwarts, hubo más de mil invitados, Sirius no asistió, aunque dudo que le invitaran, El señor Tenebroso se sentó en la misma mesa de los nuevos marido y mujer, a Malcom y a mí nos sentaron con Bellatrix y su novio, también había más gente pero no conocíamos a nadie. Invitamos a algunos muggles a los que algunos mortífagos torturaron. Después del banquete las mesas desaparecieron y una orquesta apareció. Nott me invitó a bailar, y Malcom bailó con la nueva novia de Josh, Sophie Grillet, una chica de pelo corto y ojos grises. De todas las novias de Josh esa era la mejor. "¿Para cuándo es la boda entre tú y Zabini?" me preguntó – Eve cerró los ojos recordando el momento, y luego apretó con fuerza los labios – Entre los mortífagos nunca había verdaderas amistades, sí que había la familia y eso era lo único que se respetaba, pero sólo la familia de la misma sangre, es decir como Narcisa y Bellatrix.

Puse cara de no entender¿a qué venía eso?

- Me refiero a que cuando a un mortífago le apetece que tú seas suya por esa noche tú tienes que ir, yo por suerte salía con Zabini y excepto Lucius, nadie más se me acercaba a proponerme nada.

¿Le fuiste infiel a Zabini?

- Bueno… algo así… - dijo sonriendo – igual piensas que estábamos locos, pero éramos jóvenes, más que tú ahora mismo, y queríamos llegar a ser invencibles, que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en nuestro camino. Fue una apuesta entre Malcom y Malfoy. Narcisa y yo sí tomamos parte, pero fue porque si no nuestras parejas perdían puestos en la escala del Lord. A los pocos meses de casarse Lucius ya se había tirado a todas las mortífagas de la torre – hacía un rato que había dejado de tomar apuntes y escuchaba, dudaba mucho que aquello me lo contara para publicarlo, eso simplemente era un recuerdo – todas menos yo. Desde que yo estaba con Malcom Lucius no me había tocado. Y sabiendo cómo era Malcom, Lucius fue a provocarlo, recuerdo sus palabras: "¿Si un día raptaran a Eve tú irías a por ella verdad¿Irías a buscarla?" "No, a veces hay que saber sacrificarse y yo he dado mi alma al Señor Tenebroso" había contestado Zabini, a Malfoy había sonreído "No te creo. La quieres demasiado, morirías por ella más que por nuestro Lord". Malcom no tuvo escapatoria, tenía que demostrar que yo no le importaba tanto como Lucius creía.

¿Hicisteis un cuarteto?

¡No! – contestó divertida – Estábamos seguros de que Malfoy había avisado al Señor Tenebroso de que Zabini me quería demasiado, y que él ya sabía todo. Así que esa noche tuve que ir a casa de los Malcom mientras que Narcisa se iba a casa de Malcom. No me importaba tener que ir a casa de Malfoy pero no quería que Narcisa disfrutara de mi hombre.

Nos trajeron la comida y las dos empezamos a comer en silencio.

- Bueno… ¿y qué pasó?

- Cuando yo llegué a la mansión una elfina doméstica me abrió la puerta diciéndome que el señor Malfoy me esperaba arriba. Había intentado ir lo más simple posible, aunque no lo había conseguido y me había puesto uno de mis mejores vestidos, era verde, con bastante escote digamos y la espalda al descubierto. Llamé a la puerta de su cuarto y abrí. Me quedé estupefacta al comprobar que Malfoy estaba en pijama y limpiándose los dientes. Cuando vio que estaba allí sonrió, y me hizo señas para que me sentara en su cama. Cuando salió del baño, me dijo: "Estás muy guapa¡qué pena que no sea tan hijo de puta!" No entendí nada. "Mira Eve, no soy tan cerdo como tú piensas, sólo quería asustar a Zabini, no pienso llevarte a la cama, aunque desde luego no espero que él sea tan caballeroso como yo" luego me sonrió pícaramente y comprendí que era el Lucius del que yo me había enamorado cuando era una adolescente. Me quité la ropa y me metí con él en la cama en bragas y sujetador. Hablamos durante horas, creo recordar que nos dormimos a las seis de la mañana. Aunque una cosa me pidió antes de que a la mañana siguiente me levantara: "Eve, me a gustado dormir contigo, me ha hecho acordarme que una vez tuve 16 años" Luego se quedó en silencio y me dijo: "¿Puedo besarte?" Sonreí al acordarme de que Malcom había utilizado las mismas palabras para besarme por primera vez. Acerqué sus labios a los míos y nos besamos. Sus besos siempre habían sido los más fríos y controladores que había probado pero desde luego aquella vez pareció que el Lucius que ahora dominado a la mayoría de los mortífagos estaba muy en el fondo de su ser, encarcelado. "Todavía no te he olvidado" me susurró. Yo no le contesté, tenía claro que el único chico que ocupaba mi corazón era Malcom, y desde luego lo sigo teniendo claro.

Entonces todo fue muy rápido un rayo atravesó el restaurante, todo quedó en oscuridad y se oyó un grito.

¿EVE¿EVE�¡EVEEEE!

_¡Desmaius!_

La luz volvió y todo el mundo siguió comiendo animadamente mientras yo miraba aterrorizada el asiento de enfrente que segundos antes Eve había ocupado. Me levanté de golpe, dejando un billete para pagar la cuenta mientras solía corriendo del restaurante en su busca. Cuando ya había recorrido medio centro comercial alguien me agarró del brazo y me llevó hasta una esquina.

Blaise Zabini me miró a los ojos.


	11. Ayuda

Sale Irati al escenario mirándose la uñas.

Hola a todas¿me echabais de menos?

(Silencio en la sala) Irati mira atónita a todos los presentes…

¿Así que no e? Hum… ya veréis… ya me estáis dejando muchos reviews… cambiando de tema… ¡MIRAR! – enseña sus uñas a la cámara ¡ME HE HECHO LA MANICURA! – sonrie feliz – Bueno… en el capi de hoy… tenemos un invitado especial… Blaise Zabini.

Las chicas de la sala se intentan subir al escenario cuando el moreno aparece. Varios guardar de seguridad se interponen en su camino y sólo deja en escena a Synn que llora emocionada en los brazos del cachudo chico.

Bueno Blaise… ¿Cómo me sientes? – pregunta Iraty acercándose peligrosamente apartando de un empujón a Synn.

Me siento bien. Acasado, pordos guapísimas mujeres pero bien. De todas formas no pasa nada… por que yo estoy enamorado. Estoy casado con cuatro mujeres y tengo ocho bocas que alimentar.

¿QUÉ? – gritan las dos mujeres. Le dan las dos un tortazo y se van con los guardas de seguridad mientras podemos ver las contestaciones de los reviews.

**PadmaPatilNaberrie**: Hola wapisimaaa! Yo x mí haría los capis más largs, pero la historia ya está escrita, la acabé hace poco, así que… se siente. La madre de Zabini… pues tendrás q esperar para saber qué le pasa que si te lo digo, se le va la gracia! Haber si te gusta este kpi que se te menciona muy ligeramente… pero bueno… ya me dirás!

**Mariposa**: Tendrían que prohibir las amenazas. Jajaja, hola wapa! Qtal? Sí yo bien, amenazada normalmente pero bien. Bsss haber si te gusta el kpi!

**Cristinita Malfoy**: No me digas cosas cmo esas, q m pongo colorá Jajaja, muchas gracias wapisimaaa! Y me enknta q sea uno de tus preferidos!

**Badveela1987**: Pero q dics? Si yo no fui la q inventó a zabini no tienes ni q preocuparte x eso, sq… te tendría que dar verwenza sta decirme eso! Hombre ya! Tú escribe y yo ya leeré! Besines!

**Cita:** Me alegro que te gustara! Haber si me dejas un review en este kpi!

**Safrie**: Ya pensaba yo que no te gustaba la historia… y que habías djado d djar reviews por que no te gustaba… bueno por lo menos ya me siento mejor! Y aunq no te dé tiempo para djarme un review x lo menos sé q lees… aunq mira x lo menos pueds hacer cmo si m djas un review y no scribirm nada. Así x lo menos sabré q lees!

¡… CERDO HIJO DE PUTA SIN SENTIMIENTOS!

Ejem… estamos en el aire…

Synn y Iraty sonrien con caras de buenas chicas.

¡Hombres! – murmuran por lo bajo ¡CON VOSOTRAS EL CAPI NÚMERO 11!

**11. Ayuda**

¿Dónde está mi madre- me dijo mirándome a los ojos fijamente y apretándome con más fuerza el brazo.

No-no lo sé – titubeé – estábamos comiendo cuando todo se ha quedado en silencio y a oscuras, unos segundos más tarde todo al vuelto a la normalidad, pero Eve ya no estaba…

Me soltó y dio media vuelta, corrió escaleras arriba y yo le seguí. Entró a una sala de máquinas y se dirigió a la parte de atrás, hacia el baño, entró en el de los hombres y yo lo seguí. Entró en un WC, pero antes de que se encerrara dentro puse el pie y entré, aunque allí ya no había nadie.

Miré mi reloj, 20.30 y yo me encontraba en la entrada del Callejón Diagón, cuando dos señoras de mediana edad salieron de él yo entré corriendo, la gente me miraba raro, estaba todo lleno de gente y es que era sábado por la tarde y la gente estaba de compras. Cuando llegué a la tienda de los gemelos Weasley´s la luz estaba encendida, pero el cartel de cerrado estaba puesto, chillé con todas mis fuerzas pero nadie me abrió. En los libros de Harry Potter con un alohomora me habría bastado, pero sin varita… ¿y si me compraba una varita? Llegué al final de la calle donde estaba el banco cambié algunos billetes y me dirigí a por mi varita.

Buenos días – dije casi sin aliento.

Estoy cerrando… - me dijo el hombre.

Pero es una urgencia… por favor…

Me miró a los ojos durante unos segundos y yo le aguanté la mirada.

No me suenas. Y… ¿qué le ha pasado a tu varita, se ha roto?

Es que verá… yo soy muggle. Pero necesito tener una varita por que estoy tan metida en el mundo de la magia que es como si fuera bruja. Me llamo Sarah Whisper.

¿La famosa arruina carreras de Rowling? Dudo que tenga una varita para ti si no naciste bruja… Es como si fueras squib. Y los squibs no tienen varita, por que de todas formas no va a salir nada mágico de ellas, para vosotros es como sujetar un trozo de madera. De todas formas… ¿para qué la querías?

Necesito hablar con los gemelos Weasley.

¿Y no están en su casa? – preguntó el hombre guardando todo lo que estaba encima de la mesa.

No lo sé por allí todavía no he pasado, la verdad es que no sé ni dónde se encuentra la madriguera.

Esos pelirrojos no viven en la madriguera. Viven en el piso de arriba de la tienda con sus novias.

¿En serio? – pregunté mientras salíamos de la tienda.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza mientras que con la varita cerraba la puerta de su tienda.

Tienen un timbre especial para el piso al lado del otro pero como escondido.

Salí de allí corriendo, todo el ejercicio que no había hecho aquél año lo estaba haciendo aquél día. El la puerta de la tienda de "Sortilegios Weasley´s" pude ver el timbre. Lo apreté con fuerza varias veces y oí cómo sonaba una campana en el piso de arriba. Miré hacia arriba y una chica negra salió a la ventana.

¿Sí?

Perdona necesito hablar con Fred y George, diles que soy Sarah Whisper.

Los dos se asomaron en ese instante.

Necesito hablar con vosotros… es muy importante. ¿Me podéis abrir?

Sí, sube…

Alicia vino a abrirme la puerta.

¿Qué tal Sarah? – me preguntó.

No muy bien la verdad.

La seguí hasta la parte de atrás de la tienda que tenía unas escaleras que dirigían al piso de arriba. Era un piso muy acogedor, se notaba que eran las chicas las que lo habían decorado y no los dos hermanos. Nos sentamos los cinco en el sofá.

No sé si ellas tienen mucho que ver en esto… - dije mirando a las dos mujeres.

Sea lo que sea si no se lo cuentas tú se lo acabaremos contando nosotros – contestó George, o puede que fuera Fred, bueno da igual.

La verdad es que hoy había quedado en el centro comercial con Eve y estábamos comiendo cuando se han apagado todas las luces y cuando se han vuelto a encender ella ya no estaba he salido para buscarla pero no la he encontrado entonces alguien me ha cogido de la muñeca, Blaise Zabini, y me ha preguntado dónde estaba su madre, le he dicho lo que había pasado y ha salido corriendo se ha metido a un baño y se ha desaparecido.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y se miraron los unos a los otros evitando mi mirada.

¿Sabes por qué han podido raptar a Eve¿Por qué lo que nos estás diciendo es que es un rapto, verdad?

No lo sé… - dije respondiendo a sus dos preguntas.

Coge el espejo y llama a Harry que llame a Ron y a Jessica y que vengan para aquí. Aunque antes dile a alguno que pase por casa de Sarah y que traiga todas las cartas que le ha escrito Eve – dijo George (sí estaba segura de que era George) que se dirigió a Alicia.

Ella salió del pequeño salón. Los demás nos quedamos en silencio.

En estos casos… ¿no se suele llamar a Dumbledore? O por lo menos en los libros siempre hacían eso. – dije yo.

Pero es que estamos en la vida real. Y no podemos molestar a Dumbled…

En ese momento Harry Potter apareció en la habitación. Nunca me había imaginado a Harry Potter muy guapo. Me lo imaginaba más bien normalito tirando a muy normalito. Pero el "hombre" que estaba delante de mí era muy guapo. Guapo no era exactamente la palabra, era muy… atractivo.

¿Sarah, verdad?

Me dio dos besos y me dejó en babia.

Ron y Jessica están en camino pero están buscando las cartas.

Entonces con se oyeron dos "plop" y Ron y Jessica aparecieron en el pequeño salón que cada vez se hacía más pequeño… Se pusieron a leer las cartas haber si encontraban algo interesante. En realidad las leía Jessica e iba diciendo cosas que le parecían a ella sospechosas.

Hay que llamar a Dumbledore – dijo Harry.

Miré a George y le saqué la lengua por que era él el que me había dicho que no había que llamarle.

Hogwarts, estaba en Hogwarts. Yo, una fan. Estaba allí, en el despacho de Dumbledore… al principio me dio medio entrar por que sólo veía ruinas, pero cuando traspasé el umbral lo vi todo como los demás magos y brujas lo veían. Fred, Jessica, Ron y Harry estaban allí conmigo, George, Alicia y Angelina se habían quedado en casa.

Después de unos minutos Dumbledore apareció de ninguna parte.

Buenas noches – dijo sentándose en el sillón ¿por qué tengo aquí a Sarah Whisper, a Frederik y a Ron Weasley, a Jessica Rowling y a Harry Potter?

Por que verá profesor – comenzó Ron. Entre todos le contamos toda la historia.

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de contestar.

Así que han raptado a Evelyn Sandfor y su hijo Blaise Zabini ha ido a rescatarla a un lugar del que todos y todas – dijo sonriendo a las chicas – desconocemos. No tenemos ninguna pista al respecto excepto de lo que nos ha contado la señorita Whisper…

Volvió a quedarse en silencio. Y miró a Harry durante varios segundos.

¡Me niego! No pienso ir a hablar con él.

No le he dicho que vaya sólo. Ni siquiera se lo he dicho, se le ha ocurrido a usted solo.

¿De qué hablan- pregunté algo desorientada.

Malfoy. Los Malfoy son los únicos que pueden saber algo sobre la señora Sanfor y su hijo – dijo Dumbledore juntando las yemas de sus dedos.

Yo sí voy – dije inmediatamente. Eve se había convertido en alguien tan importante en mi vida que no quería ahora que la había conocido perderla, y su hijo…

Yo también – dijo Jessica.

Pues yo no voy a dejar que ellas vayan sin mí – dijo Ron.

Todos miramos a Harry.

Está bien, pero que alguien me deje una lechuza, necesito enviar un mensaje.

Fred volvió a su casa y Dumbledore fue al ministerio, ya que tenía que avisar de lo que íbamos a hacer.

¿A quién le envía Harry la carta? – le pregunté a Jessica al oído.

Su nueva novia, al parecer hace poco que están juntos.

Oh…

¡Ya tenía otro coti que contarle a Jade!

Cinco minutos más tarde nos encontrábamos en la mansión de los Malfoy. Una elfina doméstica había ido a buscar a Draco y a Lucius. Cuando aparecieron los dos pensé ver dioses. Pelo rubio platino, precioso. Lucius me parecía más atractivo que Draco, pero quizá fuera fruto de leer las cartas de Eve.

¿Y bien¿Quién es ella? – dijo Draco.

Es Sarah Whisper – contestó Jessica.

¿La periodista muggle¡FUERA DE MI CASA!

Silencio Draco – dijo su padre con calma – han venido aquí a hablarnos de Evelyn y eso harán luego se irán. La señorita Whisper incluida.

Me sentía tan mal… como una sangre sucia. Odié a todos los que discriminaban a las brujas nacidas de familias muggles. Pobrecitas, bueno y pobrecitos.

Ron contó todo sobre Eve.

¿Sabéis dónde puede estar? – finalizó.

No – dijo Draco inmediatamente.

¡Hijo calla! Sí sé dónde podría estar – me miró fijamente – Josh Nott. Yo que ustedes me daría prisa. Puede que ya esté muerta.

Todos nos levantamos del golpe. ¿Josh Nott¿Su mejor amigo? No entendía nada. Antes de que nos fuéramos por la chimenea Lucius me agarró por la muñeca y me llevó lejos de miradas indiscretas.

Tráela con vida por favor. La sigo queriendo como a una hermana, o como a mi mujer – me soltó la muñeca – gracias por venir.

Me quedé allí petrificada. Él se dio la vuelta y su túnica hizo un fru-fru.

¿Sarah? – Jessica me estaba esperando al lado de la chimenea ¿qué te ha dicho?

Que no vuelva a pisar más esta casa en mi vida – tuve que mentir. Decir que Lucius Malfoy, el famoso Lucius Malfoy me había dicho algo personal suyo… aquél secreto me lo llevaría a la tumba.

¡No les hagas caso en esta familia son idiotas!

Unos segundos más tarde me encontraba pensando en sus frías palabras llenas de amor mientras viajaba por las chimeneas de medio Reino Unido.

* * *

pd. siento mucho que no aparezkn los signos a la hora de hablar, lo e intentado dos veces, pero no me deja ponerlos. Siento que lo hayáis tenido que leer así. besine!


	12. Vida o muerte

Escenario de los oscars, vacío, menos algún que otro expetador, que se ha quedado dormido, aparece Iraty en escena con un moño prefioso y un vestido rojo, increíblemente bonito.

¡Hola a todas! No sé por qué me da la impresión de haber tardado más que de costumbre, igual son los exámenes… no sé, no sé. La próxima vez que os deje un capi estaré de vacaciones… y será el último capi de esta historia… aunque si sentís nostalgia por mi forma de escribir… podéis leer la historia de: Merodeadores esto es la guerra… que está muy bien. Hoy estoy sola como podéis ver, nadie a querido acompañarme a presentar este capi… igual es por que no les ha gustado… no sé. Tampoco me lo han querido decir… bueno espero que os guste este capi… a mí no mucho la verdad… me quedé estancada en él y estuve como dos meses casi casi sin escribir… pero qué le vamos a hacer! Aquí están las respuestas por los reviews, muchas gracias x ellos!

**Synn**: (CAPI 10) Cuantos años tienes? Es que mas dejado con eso de trabajar, yo pensaba que tendrías… 16 o 17 años. Ya me desencajas todas las ideas que me había hecho. ¡Ya te vale! Bueno y… ¿en qué trabajas exactamente que como que no e captado bien eso de fp de modulo de nose cuantos… Y no me aburres para nada contándome tu vida, la verdad es que me encanta saber cosas de la vida de los demás… ¡qué cotilla soy!

**Synn: **(CAPI 11) Sí, te incluí en la presentación xq se exaban de menos tus reviews… y era para llamar tu atención cmo acen las niñas mimadas y con problemas, y las no mimadas q también tienen problemas… bueno pues no hay suerte por que en este kpi encuentran a eve… pero… bueno no te digo más! Besukis!

**Safrie**: Q bien más escrito un review! Para los reviews, no hace falta q m escribas nada, mira m pones tu nombre y eso, y m envias el review en blanco y con eso ya sé q lees! La novia de harry es un personaje q m e inventado yo. Bueno está basada en una de las lectoras, pero vamos, q m lo he inventado yo! Besos!

**Rory Granger: **Q mono tu review! Me alegro que te guste sarah… y qué bonito es soñar! Y pensar que algún día eso pueda hacerse realidad… bueno, yo personalemente prefiero a eve… pero oye, para gustos existen los colores! Besos wapa!

**PadmaPatilNaberrie: **E tardau mucho en actualizar? Pues no. 2 semanas, haber te lees el capi, y ya me dirás que te parece, y x fin apareces en el fik! Pero nada… unas palabritas, aunque muuu importantes! Weno tampoco eres taaaan importante, po sí tiens tu cosita!

**SamanthaBlack33** (CAPI 7)¡Qué bien nueva lectora! Ya pensaba que a estas alturas nadie se pondría a leer, pero veo que me equivoqué. Me alegro que te gusten Nott y Zabini… aunque a mí me gusta más Zabini… te hago publicidad, pero por buena causa, e? Tengo otra historia en la que sale Blaise Zabini, se llama Atracción. De todas las que he escrito es mi preferida, así que si te aburres un día te la lees y me dices qué te parece.

**SamanthaBlack33** (CAPI 1): Haber… a Blaise Zabini solo se le menciona una vez en los cinco libros. Es en el primero… espera que voy a buscar la página… 106. En el capítulo del sombrero seleccionador. Aunque eso ya lo pongo en la historia, Eve dice que sólo menciona a su hijo una vez. Bueno gracias x leer! Besos!

**PadmaPatilNaberrie:** Bueno tampoco tardé tanto en actualizar… que hay gente que tarda muchísimo más que yo… yo tardé un pokito… 3 semanas, bueno ahora dos. Y lo que le pasa a Eve lo entenderás en nada, y preferirás quizá no haberlo entendido… (dios mío que mal suena eso… : s ) besinessss!

**Rory Granger**¡Qué bien! Otra nueva lectora. Bueno pues enkntada de que me dejes reviews, de que me leas y de… conocerte. Me alegro que te guste mi fik y que te parezk interesante. ¡Y qué más decirte… disfruta cn el fik! Besos!

**12. Vida o muerte**

Una habitación, la chimenea de los Nott desembocaba en una sola habitación, y allí estábamos los cuatro, mirándonos. Jessica, Potter y Ron sacaron sus varitas, todos conjuraron un "_lumos_" y vimos que tampoco teníamos puertas para salir de allí.

¡Callaros! – dijo Potter.

Silencio. Entonces en la lejanía pude escuchar unos pasos. Eran unos zapatos de hombre.

¡Van a abrir esta sala, todos preparados! Tú Sarah, ponte detrás de mí – me dijo el moreno.

Me coloqué cerca de la chimenea y vi como una pared se movía y un hombre castaño aparecía en el umbral.

Sabía que vendríais, os estaba esperando…

Para cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos rodeados de mortífagos.

Cuando abrí los ojos sentí un escalofrío. Intenté levantarme pero me encontraba atada a una especie de tabla redonda de madera. La ropa que llevaba había desaparecido, llevaba una túnica azul clarita. A mi lado en la misma situación se encontraban Jessica y Harry Potter, la primera con una túnica roja y el chico con una túnica negra. Ron se encontraba entre ellos dos, con una túnica verde, los cuatro formábamos un círculo, y en medio había un hombre, sonriéndome.

Sarah… lo has hecho todo a pedir de boca.

¿Sí? Pues tú eres un hijo de puta… - dije sonriendo.

Si me quieres llamar así… soy Josh Nott, para los que todavía no os habéis dado cuenta.

Todos lo sabíamos.

Una vez más… te me adelantas, belleza.

Hice un gesto de asco.

¿Venís a por Eve, verdad?

No, venimos a aprender a bailar claqué.

Nott se dio la vuelta fuera de sí y me apuntó con su varita, un rayo de luz me dio en el estómago lo que hizo que me quedara sin respiración.

Así mejor. Whisper… tienes que aprender a tener la boca callada, cuando hablo. Por desgracia… Eve está en las últimas… medio muerta, moribunda. Pero es que no se puede ir de puta para arriba por la vida, y menos conmigo. ¡Su mejor amigo¿Os lo podéis creer? Se folló a más de medio Slytherin… y a unos cuántos Gryffindor. Black por ejemplo consta en su lista.

No pude replicar, aunque de haber podido habría negado aquello.

Pero a mí me utilizó… cosa que odié, pero reprimí mi ira… ¿para qué utilizarla en los tiempos de Hogwarts? Acabarían expulsándome… no era buena idea. Luego ayudé a Zabini y quedarse con Eve… también tenía planeado matarlo. Y hace unos meses encontré la oportunidad perfecta. Todo el mundo creyó que un auror había matado al pobre y valiente Zabini. Después de todo… resultó que fui mejor que él con la varita.

¿Y Blaise Zabini? – preguntó Jessica.

¿Ese? Una burda imitación de su padre. No es bueno en los hechizos de tortura, ni maldiciones imperdonables. Lo suyo es transfiguración, pociones y cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Se parece más a su madre que a su padre. ¡Qué le vamos hacer! Nadie es perfecto…

Entonces por una de las puertas que estaba detrás de Ron, enfrente de mí, apareció Blaise, tenía el pelo pegado a la frente, y la túnica rasgada, se le veía el pecho que también tenía heridas. Parecía haber sido torturado bastante.

¿No querías saber qué le pasaba a Blaise? Vino solo con la varita en alto queriendo matarme… ¡menuda pérdida de tiempo! Le ganaba en fuerza y en número… - Nott se apartó un mechón de su castaño pelo de los ojos, mientras sonreía – Ahora, como recompensa a tu valentía… haré que maten a tu madre delante de tus narices, para que puedas apreciar mi buena fe y no te vayas con las manos vacías. Has venido a ver a tu madre, y a tu madre verás yéndose.

Miré a todo el mundo, y contuve la respiración… ¿nadie iba a hacer nada?

¡No la mates! – dije en un susurro.

El mortífago que estaba a mi lado rió, ya que fue el único que había oído lo que yo había dicho. Otro de ellos salió de la estancia y trajo a Eve que venía a rastras, se encontraba en mejor situación que su hijo, pero también parecía frágil.

¡Coged al chico y hacer que mire! Quiero que sufra como yo sufrí cuando él vino al mundo – dijo Nott. Dos mortífagos se acercaron a Blaise y le alzaron la cabeza, tenía lo ojos cerrados, la cara sucia, sangre seca cerca de uno de sus ojos. Nott cogió a Eve y le puso la varita en la garganta – Me encanta matar viendo las caras de mis víctimas, como saben cuando van a llegar al final y no pueden hacer nada por remediarlo.

Harry intentaba moverse, pero cuanto más lo intentaba menos lo conseguía. Josh Nott sonrió y empezó a decir el conjuro muy bajito vocalizando todo despacio.

¡Avada Kevra…!

¿Josh?

El aludido se quedó a medio conjuro y se giró para mirar quién le había llamado, todos los presentes de la sala hicieron los mismo y descubrieron a un mortífago con la capucha quitada y sonriendo: Lucius Malfoy. Respiré aliviada.

¿No me invitas a un asesinato¡Sabes que me encantan! – volvió a sonreir y cogió al castaño por el hombro como dándole su apoyo.

Yo pensaba que… bueno, veo que… no pasa nada, aquí estás, así que no te lo vas a perder – dijo estas palabras contrariado por la aparición del rubio.

Nos quedamos en silencio, y Malfoy carraspeó, le miré y me guiñó un ojo, asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras Eve miraba al frente, no sollozaba, estaba en silencio rígida.

¿Tus últimas palabras, belleza?

La mujer giró la cabeza despacio.

No eres más que un perdedor, desesperado por conseguirme, no me merecías, ni me mereces, ni me merecerás.

Nott golpeó a Eve.

¡Hijo de puta! – grité, me salió del alma - ¡No te atreves a enfrentarte a ella estando sin tu escoria de mortífagos, sin estar Eve atada!

Giró la cabeza y me miró con fiereza. Se acercó a mí y me agarró del cuello, me dejó sin respiración.

¿No has entendido antes lo que te dije? Es malo contestar a alguien con poder… - se acercó a mí y me besó, luego quitó su mano de mi cuello y le escupí.

¡Zorra! – me dio una bofetada. Y me fue a dar un puñetazo, pero Lucius le paró el brazo.

Lo importante primero¿no crees, Josh? De Whisper nos podemos ocupar más tarde.

Es verdad, tienes razón.

Se giró y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo lanzó un hechizo hacia Eve. Contuve la respiración mientras veía como su cabeza caía sobre su hombre y caía hacia adelante.

Eve… - susurré.

Blaise se puso en pie e intentó matar a Nott, pero le volvieron a agarrar. Veía esto, pero sin tomar realmente parte en nada… Eve muerta. No por favor¡todo por mi culpa! Lucius se acercó a mí y me agarró por el pelo, en realidad no me hizo daño, se acercó a mi oído y susurró.

Siento no haber podido salvarla. Cuando cuente tres chillarás, distraerás la atención de los chicos de Nott, mientras yo me las arreglo para que…

Lucius… Whisper es mi invitada, así que seré yo quien la mate… no tú – Nott se acercó a mí – ven hijo.

La persona que sujetaba a Blaise se acercó a mí, Theodore Nott. Criado por su abuela, ya que su madre le abandonó siendo él muy pequeño.

Haz que sufra.

¡TRES! – gritó Lucius.

Yo comencé a chillar como si me estuvieran torturando, cosa que no estaban haciendo. Al de pocos segundos recibí un golpe en la cabeza y me desmayé.

Bien.

¿Bien?

Todo bien.

Me dolía la cabeza, poco a poco me fui acordando de lo que había pasado. ¡Eve¡Eve muerta! Por muy cansada que estaba me incorporé de golpe. En la habitación estaban mi hermana Rachel, Jessica y una chica castaña.

¡Sarah! – mi hermana empezó a llorar mientras lloraba – Cariño estaba tan preocupada… no sabía si te volvería a ver sonriendo. Jade y Duncan se acaban de ir, que la niña tenía que ir al colegio.

¿Eve? – pregunté.

La chica morena se acercó a mí. Tendría unos cuatro o cenco años más que yo.

Hola soy Laura Britten, la novia de Harry Potter. Soy aurora en el ministerio de magia, ayer fui yo la que os saqué de allí, Harry me había mandado una lechuza diciendo que si no daba señales de vida en dos horas que fuera a buscarle a casa de los Malfoy, cuando llegué allí Draco me dijo que Lucius hacía unos diez minutos que se había ido en busca de Nott. Al llegar vi a Evelyn muerta en el suelo – empecé a llorar – tú estabas desmayada en el suelo, y todos los demás estaban en una esquina de la habitación torturando a Blaise Zabini. Gracias a dios soy excelente en el conjuro de congelar el tiempo. En el espacio de unos segundos desaté a Ron, Jessica y a Harry. Cuando el hechizo dejó de hacer efecto nos enfrentamos a los demás y vencimos. Llevas un día en coma, mañana será el funeral de Evelyn Sandfor.

oooooooooooo

Iraty sonrie apenada… coje el micrófono y mira a sus pocas fans…

Lo siento… era necesario¿qué podía hacer con ella? Nada. Eve tenía que irse…

Todas las fans lloran apenadas.

Bueno, aparte de eso… ¿qué os ha parecido¿Bien, mal, normal, regular? De todas formas me dejáis aunque sea un mini-review¿vale? – sonrie como buena chica que es – y eso es todo. Dedico este capi a todas las que me han seguido desde el principio de esta historia que han estado ahí desde los primeros capis, .

Carraspea.

Pero como sé que tampoco es culpa de las que se unieron más tarde no haber visto esta historia antes, pues os dedico este capi a todas! Un besazo y review xfis!


	13. Algo así como un final

Estaba en la playa, arena blanca, todo el público en bikini (o traje de baño, a placer) y la presentadora con un micro en la mano y un pañuelo en la otra, está llorando amargamente.

Queridos lectores… ha sido un placer teneros aquí, desde el primer capítulo hasta el último… y gracias por todos los maravillosos reviews… bueno y por los NO tan maravillosos… - se seca la nariz con fuerza – pero… todavía estáis a tiempo de dejarme uno, aunque sea ME HA GUSTADO. Y me lo enviáis, que yo con eso sería feliz… - se seca los ojos y sigue hablando (dios mío no calla… piensa todo el mundo) Ahora con la publicidad, para que no me hechéis mucho de menos podéis leer: Merodeadores, esto es la guerra. Es de Lily y James como podréis imaginar… si la leéis haber si os gusta y si no… ¡vosotrs os lo perdéis! Pero que os quiero mucho y… ¿Mejor pasamos a los reviews, no? Sí, que a mí eso de ser tan romanticota no me gusta… x cierto el kpi es bastante corto, pero es que sólo es un finalcillo así, cmo para que sepáis qué pasó con kda persona y eso…

**sOfIa**: Pues la verdad… es que llevaba un tiempo queriendo matar a eve… pero me dio una pena matarla… pobrecita! Con lo maja q era… aún así siempre nos quedará su hijo. Encima así está mejor, por que si llega a estar viva… pues no pintaría mucho… no? Bueno sí pintaría… pero muerta está mejor por que puede estar con Malcom… bss wapa!

**Synn**: Pues no… Irati es bastante común, bueno hoy en día nacen más iratis… (me entiends, no nacen con nombre pero…) de mi edad… más o menos conozco a 4 creo. A x el fik: no va a haber funeral… en realidad esto es una explicación del final, es decir Sarah nos cuenta como acabó cada persona. Bueno y… yo me aburro con frecuencia así que sí quiero la pag de tu blog, y así me lo leo… es que como soy hija única no tengo de quién reirme… tb soy incoprendida… jajaja besos wapaaaaa!

**PadmaPatilNaberrie**: Siento que no te haya gustado el capi… haber si este te gusta más, aunque la verdad a mí el anterior tampoco me entusiasmó mucho¡q le vams hacer¿X lo menos te darías cuenta q sales al final, no? Bueno, gracias x aberte leido st ff! Bss wapa!

**Safrie**¡Cuántas preguntas! Trankila q todo se explik en este capi… es algo así cmo un capi-explicación. Así que Sarah cuenta q a pasado con cada personaje. Bss wapisima!

**13. Algo así como un final**

Quizá ahora que miro hacia atrás puedo ver las cosas con más claridad de la que las veía antes. Sí, soy feliz, y la vida me ha ido maravillosamente desde aquello, aunque siempre tengo la duda… ¿qué habría pasado si Eve no hubiera muerto¿Sería más feliz o… nada habría ido como es ahora?

Resultó que sí que llegué a tener un poquito de sangre bruja en la sangre, unos meses después de la tragedia Jade recibió una carta que le invitaba a Hogwarts, Rachel fue la más sorprendida, su padre se enorgulleció muchísimo. Desde luego sigo en contacto con los demás, Jessica, Ron, Harry… Jessica y Ron tuvieron gemelos hace dos años: Claudia y Nadia, las dos niñas con el pelo rojo y rizado. Harry sigue saliendo con su novia, Laura Britten no han tenido hijos, pero los dos trabajan como aurores, así que no tienen muchísimo tiempo libre que digamos… Aunque desde luego Harry no perdió la oportunidad para pedirle matrimonio hace tan solo unas semanas. La boda será en verano.

¿Y qué es de Blaise Zabini? El entierro de su madre fue horrible, más de quinientas personas entramos en la iglesia, yo me senté en uno de los primeros bancos y lloré, lloré, lloré. Pero Blaise no, se mantuvo firme, secó, no hablaba, no mostraba signos de sufrimientos. A mi lado estaba sentado Lucius Malfoy quien falleció el año pasado, o eso dicen, yo personalmente creo que alguien le asesinó. Lucius no lloró, pero en su cara se podían ver el sufrimiento, como si mil y un cuchillos se clavaran en su corazón, después de todo, yo creo que sí que la amaba. Poca gente parecía conocer realmente a Evelyn Sandfor, y yo tuve la suerte de ser una de ellas. Si creyese en dios pensaría que ahora es feliz, en el cielo, con su marido… pero soy atea, y para mí no hay cielo, sólo un fin, y Eve llegó a ese fin, no de la mejor manera, pero ahora está en paz. Después de la boda Blaise se pasó días sin salir de casa de sus padres, desde luego que tenía apartamento propio, pero allí no se sentía tan seguro como en la mansión en la que solía vivir al ser joven. Fred y George también asistieron al entierro, al parecer son de los que no les gustan las iglesias, ya que se quedaron en la parte de atrás durante toda la misa. Hoy en día viven en pleno centro de Londres, cerca del Callejón Diagón, en la misma calle, y en el mismo portal. Tengo entendido que los dos esperan gemelos. ¿Casualidades de la vida, no?

Nott y sus demás compinches fueron arrestados y llevados a Azkaban, uno de los dementotes besó a Nott, al parecer nunca nadie va a visitarle, de todas formas no importa, no se daría ni cuenta.

¿Y yo¿Qué fue de mí? Tres años después de todo aquellos sigo siendo periodista, solo que ahora dirijo mi propio periódico, me va bastante bien, por no decir genial. Sigo viviendo en el mismo apartamento de siempre… aunque quizá me tenga que mudar…

Pocos días después del entierro de Eve, me puse a escribir todo lo sucedido, todo lo que había pasado desde aquél día… algunas partes so difíciles de contar, pero creo que recordándolas las voy superando. Antes tenía pesadillas, y me despertaba en mitad de la noche sudando y con fiebre pensando que había alguien en mi dormitorio, creo que eso fue lo que hizo que mis amigos me compraran un perro: Troy. La verdad es que se lo agradezco siempre duerme a los pies de mi cama, y es de gran ayuda para tranquilizarme, o por lo menos, sí que era de gran ayuda. Me he despertado hace poco, quiero acabar de escribir la historia de Harry Potter, mí historia de Harry Potter, o mejor dicho de Evelyn Sandfor.

¿Sarah…¿Qué haces? – Blaise sigue en la cama, está muy adormilado para saber todavía ni que es humano.

Escribo.

Se da la vuelta en la cama, y se vuelve a dormir. Y sí, ya llevamos saliendo casi tres años… fue él quien hizo que mis pesadillas cesaran, y fue él que me dio uno de los regalos más bonitos que se le pueden dar a una persona, ser madre. De siete meses estoy, me lo tomo con calma… ya he pasado lo más duro… ¿no? Jade está encantada con la idea de tener una primita, por que va a ser niña, a quien llamaremos Evelyn. Dentro de poco va a amanecer, y en cuanto sale el sol, siempre me encuentro muy cansada, me meto a la cama y abrazo a Blaise, no creo que nada pueda ir mejor. Respiro su perfume y me hace sentir bien. No diría que esto es un final feliz, la madre de mi hija a muerto, y nunca la muerte de alguien ha sido algo que tomarse a la ligera. No creo que en la vida existan finales felices o tristes, simplemente son finales, de un modo subjetivo crees que son de una forma y otra. No creo que sea un final feliz, por que realmente no es un final, soy joven, mi vida acaba de empezar.

Febrero 2005

Y cmo agradeciemiento a los que alguna vez dejasteis un review… (¿os dais cuenta de q la mayoría de vuestros "nombres" empiezan x "s"?)

Sarafenixblack

PadmaPatilNaberrie

Synn

Safrie

Susi

Salazar Lestrange

Cita

SamanthaBlack33

Rory Granger

Sofia

Besos a todooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaas! Y gracias x haber djau un review aunq sea una sola vz… (y todavía estáis a tiempo y todo… x fis…)


End file.
